


Chameleon Wolf

by spikewil



Series: Delta Wolf [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Delta wolf series, M/M, Other, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, stories are completely based on the books of stormy glenn, stormy glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: Story is rewritten in BTS and Monsta X universe, but the line of writing stays the same as the original authors Stormy Glenn and Joyee Flynn. I love their stories and series, but what better if they were in the BTS and MX universe.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Park Jimin (BTS)/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: Delta Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861213
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be aware that the story is completely of the book of Stormy Glenn. I just changed it into a BTS and Monsta X universe. All her series are linked together, but I will create each series based on these two groups and not linked to each other.
> 
> I normally would have only written in BTS universe, but the characters fitted it better if I combined my two favorite groups.

“I know you’re out there, Chameleon. I can smell you!” the prey yelled, panting from the exhaustion of being hunted and changing back to human form.  
Of course you can smell me, you dipshit, that’s the whole point of being a Delta. At least come up with some new insults. Be original, would ya? Namjoon thought to himself as he circled closer to his prey, completely unseen in his camouflaged wolf form.

“Why me? Why hunt me? I’ve not gone feral,” the man ended in a whisper, as if actually considering he had.

No, you didn’t go feral, but you still left a line of victims in your wake.

“Is this about the sex?” the man shouted. “They wanted it. They came to me, not the other way around. I’m no rapist!”

Just because they came to you for sex, doesn’t mean they wanted to bleed from every orifice. They didn’t want to be beaten, broken, and abused, either. They begged for mercy, but you didn’t give it, did you? You sick son of a bitch!

Now only several yards away, Namjoon was grateful there wasn’t any snow. That made hunting, even though invisible to any human/werewolf eye, very difficult.

“Who made you judge, jury, and executioner?”

The council was Namjoon’s last thought as he leapt onto his prey and tore out his throat. He stayed in wolf form, making several other life threatening wounds before backing away from the now dead werewolf. He waited until he was sure his prey was really gone before turning back into his natural form. He ran to get his clothes and gear before dressing quickly and getting back to the dead body.

Namjoon stacked several logs together before reaching for his lighter. He started a small blaze then added accelerant to the body to make quick work of destroying the remains. Luckily the chase had taken them to a deserted construction site where the evidence of death and a  
burning corpse could be easily hidden.

Once the remains were burned beyond recognition and there was no chance of any DNA left to gather, Namjoon put out the fire. He sighed to himself. He grew weary at times of his life and the deaths he caused.  
It had to happen. He knew that. There wasn’t a jail cell that could contain a werewolf, and this was their form of justice. But sometimes, like now after a gruelling hunt, he wished he hadn’t been born a Delta.

He wondered what it would be like to be a normal werewolf. His parents and pack had told him over and over: “Deltas are such a rarity. To be born as one is a great gift. With any gifts, or power, the responsibility is great and should always be remembered.”  
Okay, he had to admit, it was cool that he had extra forms to change into, the Chameleon form being the best. That wasn’t what the form was really called. It was the slang name, meant to be an insult.

The real name, which no one could really pronounce since Greek wasn’t taught to packs anymore, is αόρατοσ. The literal translation for αόρατοσ was “inconspicuous, not visible.” But “Chameleon” worked for Namjoon, too. That’s what he was, after all, except for his eyes and teeth, but those were easy enough to hide. Just don’t go hunting all wide-eyed and open-mouthed!

There were some surroundings Deltas couldn’t blend in with. They had to be colors that could be found in nature. Not to say that some flowers didn’t have vibrant colors to them, but within reason, he could adapt. In other words, he wouldn’t be changing into anything bright pink anytime soon. Namjoon could live with that. At least he could control when he was normal-colored and invisible, unlike his scent. A Delta’s scent was a natural aphrodisiac.  
It worked on humans like a great-smelling pheromone. Wolves, on the other hand, had a heightened sense of smell. Putting a Delta around them was like throwing an open bag of blood into a shark tank. They reacted with their basic instincts, the need for wild, hot, passionate sex.

Werewolves went nuts when they smelled a Delta. It didn’t matter if Jin was a woman or a straight or gay man, they wanted him. It had less of an effect on mated wolves and, thankfully, no effect on cubs. Not that he would ever touch anyone under eighteen, or anyone  
with breasts, for that matter. Alphas, Betas, other Deltas, and his mates were all immune to the scent, as well. It would be hard to do his job for the pack if he couldn’t even talk with the Alpha or Beta of the pack because they were so busy trying to get him naked.

Every Delta had two mates out there for them. Given their increased adrenaline and unique Delta scent, they needed two mates to ground them, to keep them from losing their minds.  
Until he found his mates, though, that left Namjoon with little choice of werewolf sex partners, which is why he tended to sleep mainly with humans. That in itself could be difficult at times. He couldn’t get too attached because they might figure out he wasn't human. That left Namjoon with one-night stands and unmated pack members of the inner circle.

The scent itself was explained by the elders as necessary for Deltas to do their job in the pack for two reasons. One, it made it impossible to get close to members of the pack because his scent drove them into a sexual frenzy. If one day Namjoon needed to hunt down a member of the pack and he was friends with them, his feelings for his friends could cloud his judgment. Logically it made sense to not become attached to any member of the pack. But the reality was a very lonely life for Deltas, living on the outskirts of the pack.

Two, Namjoon's inability to get close to anyone helped in the hunt of any rogue pack members. The Delta scent drove werewolves sexually crazy. They couldn’t think about running away or attacking him if they were wildly horny. Namjoon finished up the hiding of all evidence then grabbed his gear and headed back to his truck. This job wasn’t for his pack. It was for  
the wolf council. Given most packs didn’t have a Delta, it wasn’t uncommon to be loaned out.  
Normally jobs kept him in the Midwest, where he lived, not the West Coast, like this one. Figuring by the time he made his way back to his truck, he’d be completely wiped, Namjoon decided to check into a motel, grab food, and just crash.  
It had been a long hunt and would be a long drive back to central Seoul, where he lived. He finally reached his truck and jumped. He needed to find the next town with a motel. He wanted a shower more than he wanted his next breath. He felt grimy, dirty, and downright  
disgusting.

* * * *

Jimin sat at a table drinking a beer with his Beta, Kyungsoo, and Alpha, Junmyeon. Most of the males and some females of the pack were here having a few drinks and laughs after their football game. It was a nice tradition, once a month forming some kind of game for the pack to join in. He and Kyungsoo had been on the winning team, while his Alpha was one of the losers.

“Oh, Alpha, I’m ready for another beer,” Kyungsoo said, gloating.

Losers bought the drinks for the night, as was tradition.

“Jimin, you ready, too?” Alpha Junmyeon grumbled.

“Sure, Alpha, if you’re buying, I’m drinking,” Jimin answered with a smirk. Junmyeon stood up. He cursed all the way to the bar.

“I love it when he loses,” Kyungsoo whispered.

“Yeah, but don’t push him too far. Remember last time he made you pay later.”

“I know, but sometimes he needs to be reminded that he is just Junmyeon. He doesn’t always have to be Alpha, ya know?”

“I guess,” Jimin replied with a sigh, hoping things didn’t get out of hand. A little fun chiding the losers was one thing. Nasty words and causing problems was another. They watched the college football game in silence until Junmyeon came back with the drinks.

“Enjoy, you bastards,” Junmyeon said with a smirk as he handed them their beers.

“We have the same parents, Junmyeon. I can’t be a bastard,” Kyungsoo replied with a sweet smile.

“Don’t remind me,” Junmyeon muttered into his beer.

At sudden cheering, Jimin looked over towards the pool tables where some of the girls were bumping fists and guys were grumbling.

Kyungsoo turned to see the excitement and chuckled. “Guess the girls beat them at pool again.”  
“And yet, they never give up and still have a chip on their shoulders every time they challenge them.” Jimin shook his head and smiled. It was nice just to hang out, enjoy the company, and have bonding time with the pack.

* * * *

Namjoon dressed quickly after his shower. He always loved the shower after the hunt. It felt like washing away some of things he needed to do in his duty as a Delta. Once he threw jeans onto his tall, muscular frame, he bent over and toweled off his long, black hair. He kept it  
just about shoulder length, long enough to tie back should he need it.

He wasn’t hungry, since he picked up a burger on the road, but it was too early to hit the sack. Namjoon threw on a shirt and sneakers then grabbed his wallet, keys, and cell phone. He wanted to go check out the local watering hole with the hope of getting laid tonight. One had to be careful in smaller towns, though. Some people didn’t like gay men in their area.

Jogging across the street, he got a better look at the place. It really was a dive bar. Opening the door and taking a couple steps in, he locked on the most beautiful green eyes he’d ever seen. Damn! The man was breathtaking. Namjoon realized he’d actually stopped walking and froze the instant their eyes met. Shaking himself back to the present, he headed towards the bar.

Weird, never been lost in a guy like that before, Namjoon thought. Oh fuck! There are wolves here. Just as their scent hit him, his must have hit theirs because the bar was silent except for the TV’s blaring sports. Backing up as quickly as he could, but making no sharp movements, Namjoon headed for the door. As soon as he started to hear frenzied sounds of lust, he turned  
and ran.

* * * *

Holy hell, that man is gorgeous! Jimin thought to himself as his gaze landed on his living wet dream. He’s gotta be at least six-four or six-five! He felt himself holding his breath, his beer frozen in place half way to his mouth.  
The god of a man seemed to have the same reaction, freezing his steps to stare at Jimin. As the man continued into the bar, Jimin got a good look at his broad shoulders, muscled back, slim hips, gorgeous ass, and legs that looked more like tree trunks than legs.  
Jimin's head jerked up when he heard several growls coming from pack members. His Alpha and Beta looked around, confused as he was, then noticed the man backing away from the bar.

“Fuck, we have a Delta here,” Junmyeon said, standing up so fast his stool fell back. “Kyungsoo, keep everyone in the bar for a bit, and then make sure they go directly home. I’m going after the Delta.”

Junmyeon moved so fast he was out the door seconds after the gorgeous man. Jimin followed Kyungsoo to the door to block it from other pack members who would want to go after them.

“Everyone calm down,” Kyungsoo yelled as they barely beat a few of the pack to the door before they could get out. They slammed into Jimin and Kyungsoo hard. Trying to push them back without hurting anyone was proving to be a difficult task. “Come on, guys. Keep your heads!”

“Back up,” Jimin yelled.

“I want him. Move out of my way,” one of the front men yelled, taking a swing at Kyungsoo.  
“He’s a Delta. Control yourselves,” Kyungsoo hollered as he ducked the   
punch.  
“A Delta, here?” a woman questioned.

“He has to be. Why else would all of you want him and be losing it?” Jimin tried reasoning with them. “Just calm down, take a few minutes, and everyone’s to head home. Alpha’s orders.” He held his breath, waiting to see what happened next. When people started to back off, he heard Kyungsoo exhale as he did.

“Thank fuck, that could have gotten really bad,” Kyungsoo whispered under his breath.

“No kidding,” Jimin hissed back. After taking a few more minutes to make sure everyone was calm, they started herding people out to their vehicles.

“I got a text from Junmyeon with the guy’s room number. I’ve got to head over there,” Kyungsoo told him. “You’re coming with, Jimin.”

“Me? Why?” Jimin just about squeaked out.

“Because you weren’t affected,” Kyungsoo replied with a knowing grin.

What he knew, though, Jimin wasn’t sure.

* * * *

Just as he got back to the motel and almost to his room, Namjoon heard someone shout, “Wait, I’m the Alpha!” That got Namjoon’s attention. He slowed down and turned around, eyeing the man cautiously. While the Alpha wouldn't be affected by Namjoon's scent, that didn't mean he  
couldn’t be a complete asshole.

“You’re the Alpha?”

“Yes. I’m going to slowly approach you so you can see I’m not out of my mind with lust, okay?”

“Yeah, okay. Come on, though. I want to get in my room,” Namjoon replied. The man seemed fine. When he was a couple of feet away, Namjoon nodded and led the Alpha towards his room. He let the man inside and locked the door. A quick jerk on the curtains cast the room  
almost into shadows. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware of a pack in the area. I would have made my presence known to you.”

“I figured as much. I’m Kim Junmyeon, Alpha of the local pack,” the man said, extending his hand.

“Kim Namjoon, Delta from the Wayv Pack. I was out this way to handle something for the council. I stopped here tonight before heading home tomorrow.”

“Nice to meet you, Namjoon,” Junmyeon said, letting go of his hand.

“My Beta is keeping the others at bay until they calm down and head home, so you should be good for the night.”

“So…we’re okay then?” Namjoon asked, knowing that some packs hated Deltas, killing any that were born or they came into contact with. Other packs would capture them for their gifts and the power they brought.

“We’re good. You have nothing to fear from us, Namjoon. I promise as Alpha. Let me text my Beta so he can head over here when he’s done and give the all clear.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it. There’s no way I could have gotten away from all of them. I can handle several lusting wolves but no way a whole bar full.” Namjoon chuckled nervously.

“Boy, would you have been sore! And I would have some dead in the frenzy, I’m sure.”

“Yeah, it’s great to be a Delta sometimes,” Namjoon replied with a frown.

“Hey, I feel the same way about Alpha at times. You do the best you can. That’s all you can do, really.”

“I know, I do, just had a hell of a hunt. I wanted nothing more than to kick back and have a couple beers, maybe get laid. Is that too much to ask?”

Before Junmyeon could answer, there was a knock at the door. “Kyungsoo, everything go okay?” 

Junmyeon asked after he opened the door. “Jimin, what are you doing here?”

“Jimin was unaffected by the Delta,” Kyungsoo replied, sharing a knowing look with Junmyeon.

“Really?” Junmyeon asked with a goofy tone.

“So what? What’s the big deal?” Jimin asked and stopped in the doorway when he spotted the sexy man from the bar. He couldn't keep from just staring at him. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Namjoon replied, stepping closer. He grabbed Jimin’s arm and  
pulled him inside the room and closed the door. “You know who I am?” Namjoon couldn’t believe this was the man from the bar. He was the best-looking male he’d ever seen.

“You’re a Delta. I’m drawn to you. I’m not going crazy like the  
others, but I want you,” Jimin said before he could shut up. “I’m sorry,  
I…I don’t know why I said that.”

“I do,” Namjoon whispered before lowering his lips down to Jimin’s. It was just a soft brush of the lips, but Namjoon felt the electricity from that kiss go straight to his dick. He’d never been so hard in his life!

“Wow,” Jimin whispered against his mouth. “That’s why everyone wants to have sex with a Delta.”

“It’s not about him being a Delta, Jimin,” Junmyeon said from behind them. “Only Alphas, Betas, and the Delta’s mates aren’t affected by their scent. Jimin, you know you aren’t an Alpha or a Beta.”

“You’re—really? Wow, I must have done something right in my life. I mean, you’re hot!” Jimin replied, beaming at Namjoon.

“Glad you think so.” Namjoon chuckled, releasing Jimin. “How old are you?”

“Twenty-two,” Jimin said quietly. “Is that okay?”

“Wow, that’s, well, that’s pretty young. Are you okay with being mated that young?” Namjoon asked, stepping back to look at the younger, much smaller man. He’s got to be only five-nine and about 150 pounds. But man, he is gorgeous. Look at that body! Jimin was lean, not skinny by any means, with gorgeous green eyes and angelic blond hair.

“Yes, of course,” Jimin answered, going back over to Namjoon and wrapping his arms around the man's waist.

Namjoon gave Junmyeon, and then Kyungsoo, a panicked look. Twenty-two just seemed so young to his thirty. Plus, Jimin was so small he barely came to his chin. Being six-four, Namjoon was used to towering over people. But to be mated to someone so much smaller, wouldn’t he  
break him?

“Okay, just give me a minute, Jimin,” Namjoon replied, separating Jimin from him. “Let me talk with your Alpha before we talk about being mates, okay?”

“Don’t you want to be my mate?” Jimin asked softly, looking at the floor. He looked like he was trying not to cry.

“Of course I do. I just need to deal with one thing at a time,” Namjoon whispered in his ear. “Why don’t you go sit down on the bed so I can handle this?”

Jimin just nodded and walked over to sit on the bed while the other three men talked. He looked dejected. Namjoon felt like a heel but he needed to get his head on straight before he talked to Jimin.

“Be careful with him. I’m pretty sure he’s not experienced,” Junmyeon told Namjoon quietly, and Kyungsoo nodded in agreement.

“Thanks for the heads-up,” Namjoon replied with a heavy sigh. Finding his young, probably virgin, mate was not what he had in mind when he thought about getting laid tonight. “Give me your cell number in case I have any issues tonight with any of your pack. I’ll be out of  
here in the morning.”

Junmyeon gave Namjoon his number, and he put it in his cell before they said their good-byes. Namjoon closed the door, locking it behind them. He headed over to the bed and sat down next to Jimin.

“What now?” Jimin asked, regaining some of his composure.  
“Now we talk,” Namjoon started. “I’m Kim Namjoon. I’m Delta of the WAYV Pack, which is in central Seoul.”

“I’m Park Jimin." Jimin shrugged. "I don’t have a rank.”

“So, you know if you want to mate with me, you’ll be moving, right?”

“Of course!” Jimin replied. He seemed to be surprised.

“And you’re okay with that?”

“Yeah, it’ll be a little weird. I’ve only had this as my pack, but I don’t have any family left or rank in my pack. Moving to your pack makes sense.”

“Okay, well that gets one issue out of the way,” Namjoon said, taking a deep breath before he continued. “Do you know a lot about Deltas?”

“The basics…you can change into an invisible wolf, you’re a loner, and you stay away from the pack mostly.”

“You know I also have two mates, right?”

“Two mates?” Jimin asked, astounded. “Do you already have your other one?”

“No, I’ve not found my other mate yet.”

“Are they going to be my mate, too?”

“I’m not really sure, to be honest,” Namjoon replied, scratching his head, thinking. “I guess if you wanted to, and they wanted to, it could happen. I don’t really know how other Deltas do it. We’ll just have to figure it out, okay?” After Jimin nodded, he continued. “So you know I’m a loner. I mean, it’s inflicted on me in a way, but I’ve been one since I was eighteen and no longer a cub. Twelve years is a long time to be by myself, so you’re going to have to be patient with me. I’m not that good at interacting with people, so I might screw up a lot.”

“Well, my parents died years ago, so I kind of get that,” Jimin said.

“And I heard what they said. I’m not a virgin.”

“Okay,” Namjoon replied, not sure what else to say. Instead he reached over, picked Jimin up, and lifted the man onto his lap so he could look into his face. “But we’ll take things slow, and you’ll tell me if I do anything you don’t like or that hurts you, promise?”

“I promise,” Jimin agreed shyly. “So, what now?”

“I guess if you’re okay with what I said, and you don’t have any questions, do you want me to claim you?”

“More than anything,” Jimin groaned.

“You’re so adorable, you know that? The sexiest little man I’ve ever seen. I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to be your mate.”

“Me? Are you kidding me? You’re gorgeous. I feel bad you got stuck with me.”

“Don’t ever talk about yourself that way,” Namjoon snapped at Jimin. “I noticed you in the bar before I could smell you were my mate. I wanted you then, and now you’re mine!”

He lowered his head and took Jimin’s lips with his. No soft kiss this time. This time was filled with passion, desire, and possession. Jimin let out a moan, and Namjoon took the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. Jimin tasted like sweet passion fruit and honey. Namjoon realized he could become addicted to his little mate easily.

Jimin’s hands slid around Namjoon’s neck as he explored the depths of the man’s mouth. Realizing Jimin’s canines had already dropped down, Namjoon ran his tongue slowly across them before diving back into his mouth.  
Moving his hands up Jimin’s body, he pushed the hem of his shirt up and broke the kiss long enough to remove it. Lowering his head, he once again claimed the swollen lips below him. He felt the smooth, muscled skin underneath, but it wasn’t enough.

“Baby, are you sure about this?” Namjoon asked as he reached for the button of Jimin’s jeans.

“Yes, please, make me yours,” Jimin moaned against his mouth.

That was good enough for Namjoon.  
Namjoon scraped his teeth gently across a small patch of skin where Jimin’s neck met his shoulders. “This is where I’m going to bite you when I claim you, Jimin,” he whispered as he freed Jimin’s cock from his pants.

Namjoon rubbed his hand over the hard flesh. His thumb skimmed across the top, smearing pre-cum over the head. He slowly slid Jimin to his feet and pulled his jeans and boxers down his legs. He gently pushed Jimin back on the bed, breaking the kiss to watch Jimin scoot back to the pillows. Nearly swallowing his tongue at the bounty before him, Namjoon quickly whipped off his shirt, shoes, socks, and jeans.

He was desperate to join his gorgeous, naked mate on the bed.  
Crawling up the bed to Jimin, Namjoon let out a soft growl that had Jimin widening his eyes in surprise. As he nibbled on Jimin’s neck, Namjoon grabbed his cock again. He started quickly stroking Jimin as he sank his teeth into the soft skin of Jimin's neck.  
Namjoon’s eyes drifted closed as he savored the sweet taste of his mate as it flowed across his tongue. He was thankful he could now do this whenever he wanted. Jimin tasted just as he did when Namjoon first kissed him, like passion fruit and honey. It was a delicious flavor that Namjoon knew he would be obsessed with for the rest of his life.

Namjoon opened his eyes, and he lifted his head, looking down in astonishment as Jimin cried out. Jimin’s hips lifted frantically, pushing against Namjoon. He came, covering Namjoon’s hand with shot after shot of white, thick seed.  
Oh, fuck me! That was the sexiest thing Namjoon had ever seen. He lifted his hand to his lips, then darted his tongue out to lick some of the seed on his hand. Jimin tasted exquisite. Namjoon was doomed.

“That wasn’t supposed to happen yet, was it?”

Namjoon’s eyes fell down to Jimin’s burning face at his whispered words. Jimin avoided Namjoon’s gaze, his face filled with embarrassment.  
He was upset he came so quickly, Namjoon realized. He might not be a virgin, but he wasn’t experienced anywhere near what Namjoon was.

“There’s no rule to say it wasn’t, but I thought it was hot. I want to see that look on your face over and over again, knowing what I do to you put it there.”

Namjoon went back to kissing Jimin and reached down to grab Jimin's hips. Jimin groaned when Namjoon pressed their erections together and spread his legs as an invitation to Namjoon. Pushing Jimin’s legs up to his chest, Namjoon got to his knees to look down at Jimin’s tight, puckered entrance.

Reaching back to his jeans at the end of the bed, where his lube was, he saw Jimin spread his legs even further. Namjoon quickly moved back between Jimin’s legs, popped the bottle open, and squirted some lube on his finger.

He squirted a few drops down the crack of Jimin’s ass before closing the lid and tossing the bottle on the nightstand. He glanced up at Jimin’s flushed face, wanting to be sure he was ready for what Namjoon was about to do.

“Jimin, is this okay?”

“Please, yes, please fuck me,” Jimin cried out.

Namjoon smiled at his mate’s eager response even as he lightly smoothed his fingers over Jimin, feeling his body quiver at his delicate touch. Namjoon groaned at how responsive Jimin was. He wished they could spend a week in bed, not just a night, before heading home. If Jimin was this sensitive to his finger, Namjoon couldn’t wait to find out what his mate did when his cock pushed deep inside him. Rubbing his fingers around in a circle, Namjoon rimmed the edges of Jimin’s hole, pushing in little by little until Jimin was nearly mindless on the bed. 

Jimin panted, his legs shook, and his head thrashed on the bed from side to side. Jimin’s response fascinated Namjoon. He’d never seen anyone so responsive to just a touch, and he barely explored the rest of Jimin’s body.

Without warning, Namjoon pushed two fingers into Jimin, immediately feeling the muscles around them clench in protest. When Jimin cried out, Namjoon froze, thinking he had been too rough with his little mate.

About to apologize, his eyes widened when he watched Jimin’s whole body shake as he moaned in pleasure. Namjoon watched Jimin’s face as he moved his fingers in and out of the man. He moved slowly at first, but as Jimin’s moans turned into whimpers, Namjoon sped up his movements and added a third finger.

“Please don’t tease me. I need…I need,” Jimin began to beg.

“I know what you need, Jimin,” Namjoon hissed, trying to keep control so he didn’t attack his mate and go feral on him. Namjoon pulled his fingers free and replaced them with his hard, aching cock.

He held Jimin’s thighs up to his chest and watched as he slowly pushed himself into his mate. Inch by slow inch, his cock disappeared deep within Jimin’s tight grasp. As Namjoon pushed all the way in, then slowly pulled out, Jimin cried out.  
Bingo! Sweet spot found and stroked.

Namjoon kept his eyes on Jimin’s face as he thrust himself in and out of the man. His movements became faster and more erratic as Jimin’s muscles tightened around him with each thrust.

Jimin’s whimpers and cries of pleasure were driving him towards an orgasm faster than anything he had ever experienced before. He knew he couldn’t hold out much longer. Namjoon grabbed Jimin’s leaking cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

Namjoon heard Jimin cry out his name as hot liquid filled the space between them, covering his hand. Namjoon stroked Jimin a few times more before moving his hands to Jimin’s hips in a tight grasp. Jimin’s inner muscles clamped down on his cock, squeezing him. Yelling louder than he ever remembered during sex, Namjoon came, filling his mate with his hot seed, claiming him.

Namjoon collapsed on Jimin as the knot at the end of his cock extended, locking him into place within his mate. Jimin started moaning again. For what seemed like hours, Namjoon’s cock continued to pulse, sending spurt after spurt of seed into his little mate, extending his pleasure.

Namjoon’s orgasm finally subsided, and the knot keeping him locked inside Jimin finally receded. He licked the mating bite closed then lifted his head to look at his mate. Realizing Jimin was already asleep,

Namjoon pulled the covers down from under Jimin. Pulling Jimin close to his chest and the covers over both of them, he took a deep inhale of his mate’s wonderful scent. “I’m going to fall for you hard,” Namjoon whispered against Jimin’s hair. “Please love me back.”


	2. 2

Jimin was confused about where he was when he opened his eyes. He certainly wasn’t in his own room. His little studio apartment was packed with stuff, unlike the sparse room he was presently in.

He started to look around when the warmth pressed up against him from behind suddenly caught his attention. The hard cock pressed between his ass cheeks was hard to miss, as well. Jimin rolled over to look at the man behind him.  
His breath caught in his throat as he got a good look at him. Jimin wasn’t sure he’d ever seen someone so drop-dead gorgeous. The man had a sharp jaw tinged with a strong five o’clock shadow. The straight Roman nose, full lips, and high, arched cheekbones of the  
man’s face just rounded out his stunning looks.

The deep, brown eyes that suddenly snapped open to look at him made Jimin’s eyes widen. He stiffened, a tinge of fear filling him until the man smiled, the edges of his eyes crinkling.

“Hi,” the man said softly.

“Hi.”

“How are you feeling?” he asked. Jimin felt a hand pat his ass.

“Any soreness?”

Jimin could feel his face heat up. Seeing his embarrassment amused the man. He quickly shook his head.

“How do you feel about morning breath?”

“Uh…”

Before Jimin could complete that sentence, if he could in the face of his confusion, the man leaned forward and claimed his lips in a deep, passionate kiss that curled Jimin’s toes. Jimin quickly realized he had no problem with morning breath.

Jimin felt a hand move down his hip and around to the curve of his ass. He was suddenly grabbed and pulled closer. As his cock brushed up against the hard one of the man’s, Jimin suddenly remembered who the man was. He groaned loudly and pushed up against his new mate.

“Namjoon,” he whispered against the man’s lips.

“Morning, baby.”

Jimin leaned back so he could get a better look at his mate. Damn, he was one lucky wolf. Namjoon was simply stunning, every glorious inch of him. Jimin rested his hand on Namjoon’s chest for a moment before stroking it around Namjoon’s muscular abs.

“How do you feel about morning sex?” Jimin asked.

Namjoon grinned. “I’m in full support of all types of morning activities, afternoon and evening activities, as well.”

“Good to know.” Jimin laughed. His laughter quickly turned to a groan when Namjoon wrapped his hand around their cocks. His breathing hitched as Namjoon’s hand moved over them, stroking them together. “Oh damn, that’s good.”

“What’s good is how much you respond to my touch,” Namjoon growled. “I can’t even tell you how much of a turn-on that is.”

“Only yours,” Jimin said as he moved closer to his mate. “From now on, only your touch.”

“Yes!”

Jimin must have said something right because Namjoon began stroking them faster. His lips latched onto the soft skin between Jimin’s neck and shoulder. The feeling of Namjoon’s tongue licking over the mating mark from the previous night almost did Jimin in. He started humping his hips frantically, desperate for more of Namjoon.

He caressed Namjoon’s body, his shoulders, and his thick, muscular arms. Jimin wrapped one arm around Namjoon’s head, his fingers digging into his mate’s thick black hair, and pulled his head closer.

“Bite me, Namjoon,” he whispered. “Claim me again. Make me yours.”

“You’re always mine!”

Jimin cried out, his cock erupting, ropes of pearly white seed splashing between them, as he felt Namjoon’s canines sink deep into his flesh. Each suck of Namjoon’s mouth felt like a pull on his dick until Jimin was mindless, unsure of where he ended and Namjoon began.

Jimin floated in a haze of desire, the loud roar of his mate as Namjoon came barely making a dent in his euphoria. He felt Namjoon move away, coming back a moment later with a cloth that he used to clean them both up.

His heart had barely begun to beat normally by the time Namjoon pulled him close again. Jimin tucked his head under Namjoon’s chin and breathed in the uniquely masculine scent that was his mate’s. He could so get used to this.

“Don’t go to sleep on me, baby,” Namjoon said. “We need to make arrangements for you to head home with me.”

Jimin groaned in protest. He didn’t want to move. Ever! He was right where he dreamed of being even before he knew what a mate was. Namjoon’s arms wrapped around him made him feel loved, safe, protected. He really was one lucky wolf!

“Hey,” Namjoon said as he leaned back to look down at Jimin, “you never said what you do for a living. Are you going to need to give notice or anything?”

“Not exactly.” Jimin chuckled. “I kind of work for myself.”

“Really?” Namjoon asked, his eyebrows shooting up. “What do you do?”

“Well, there’s the version I tell most people, and the truth. Which would you prefer?”

“I always prefer the truth, Jimin,” Namjoon said. “It’s important that we never lie to each other, no matter what the situation. Honesty between mates is very important.”

“I play with computers.”

“Like build them or repair them?”

“The things I do with a computer aren’t exactly legal, Namjoon.” Jimin pushed himself away from Namjoon and sat up, scooting up to lean back against the headboard. “It’s not like I steal money or anything, nothing that could get me in serious trouble. I just like to cruise the Internet and see what people are hiding.”

“You’re a computer hacker?”

Jimin grinned. “If I had my laptop, I’ll bet I could tell you anything you wanted to know about yourself in under ten minutes.”

“Seriously?” Namjoon asked as he sat up across from Jimin. “You can do that? Find things out about people?”

“Sure,” Jimin said, confused by Namjoon’s sudden interest. “It’s not that hard. You can find anything out about anyone if you know where to look.”

“Jimin, do you actually know what I do? What a Delta does, I mean?”

“Yeah, you eliminate feral wolves.” Jimin shrugged. “You’re like a wolf-council-sanctioned hit man.”

Jimin saw Namjoon’s lips thin into a grimace and immediately felt bad about how he had worded things. He reached out and placed his hand on Namjoon’s arm. “Namjoon, you provide a service to wolf packs. It’s a horrible thing for you to have to do, but it needs to be done. I just  
wish you didn’t have to do it.”

“Someone has to do it, Jimin. You know that.”

“That doesn’t make it right,” Jimin grumbled. He twisted his hands nervously together in his lap. He knew what a Delta did. They didn’t have one in his pack, but he’d heard things, bad things. He didn’t like the idea that Namjoon was ostracized from his pack because of what he did for them. It didn’t seem fair to Jimin.

“So, I was thinking maybe you could help me with my work.”

“Me?” Jimin looked up in surprise. “How can I help? It’s not like I can fight, not like you do. I don’t even have any rank in the pack.”

Namjoon smiled. “No, but if you’re as good at hacking stuff as you say you are, you might be able to help me track people down, find out what they are really up to, where they might be. That could save me a lot of time, Jimin.”

“Seriously?”

“Sure.” Namjoon crossed his legs and leaned back on his hands. “When I’m called out to track someone down, I have to find him first. That usually takes longer than the actual mission. If you were able to help me track them down, I could just go and do my job and come home.”

Jimin started to grin. “Awesome.”

Namjoon laughed and rolled his eyes. “Awesome? I think you just dated yourself, babe.”

“You really seem to have this hang-up about my age,” Jimin said, the smile falling from his lips. “I’m young. So what? It’s not like I’m that much younger than you. And it doesn’t mean that I’m stupid. I’m obviously old enough to fuck.”

“Whoa, Jimin,” Namjoon said as he reached out for him. Jimin followed Namjoon’s lead and crawled over to sit between his legs. “I never meant that. But yes, I am a little worried about your age, not so much the years, but the lack of experience.”

“I told you that I wasn’t a virgin,” Jimin protested.

“I’m not talking about sexual experience,” Namjoon said. “I’m talking about life experience, Jimin. My life isn’t an easy one. I live alone, I don’t socialize with my pack very often, and I’m away on missions more often than I’m home. Hell, I don’t even have any houseplants  
because they’d die from lack of attention.”

“I guess this means I won’t be seeing a lot of you then,” Jimin whispered. He hung his head, saddened by the idea that his mate would be gone so often. He liked Namjoon, a lot. He thought that now he had found his mate, maybe his life would be a little better.

He was starting to think it wouldn’t be that much different than the life he had now. He lived alone. He didn’t have a lot of people he would call friends, not beyond his Alpha and Beta. And he occasionally got laid, but they never stuck around long enough for Jimin to grow to like them. Hell, they barely stayed the night.

Namjoon seemed to be telling him his life would kind of continue in the same way, only this time, he’d be mated. He wouldn’t be sleeping with anyone except his mate, which made sex even more sparse. Jimin supposed he could go back to jerking off all of the time like he did before he turned eighteen.

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you, Jimin,” Namjoon said, catching Jimin’s attention. He looked up, curious. “If your hacking abilities are as good as you say they are, then we can track these guys before I go looking for them, and then I won’t have to be gone as long.”  
“That would…that would…” Jimin cocked his head to one side.

“Do you really think I could help you out on your missions?”

“You tell me, babe,” Namjoon said. “Just how good are you?”

Jimin grinned. “I’m very good.”

Jimin yelped when Namjoon pushed him down onto the mattress. Namjoon’s body settled over the top of him, the man’s thicker legs sliding between his. “I am quite aware of just how damn good you are.” Namjoon leaned in and licked the side of Jimin’s neck until he groaned and his toes curled. “And I’ll be thankful for it until the day I die.”

“I’m good with that,” Jimin moaned as Namjoon’s lips went to work on his nipples. “Just try to put it off until we’re old and grey.”

“I’ll try my best.”

“Guess….guess that’s all a man can ask for.”

Namjoon laughed and rolled off the bed. Jimin groaned and wrapped his hand around his hard cock. He had kind of been hoping for another round like the night before. He was disappointed when he saw Namjoon pull on his clothes.

“No morning nookie?”

“Not this morning,” Namjoon said. “But if you hurry and we get on the road in the next couple of hours, I might be persuaded to stop for a nooner.”

Jimin was out of bed like a shot, reaching for his clothes. He’d prefer to fool around now, but he guessed, after all this time, he could wait a little longer.

* * * *

Two hours later, Jimin grinned over at Namjoon as he placed the last of his boxes in the back of Namjoon’s truck. He was a little abashed that everything he owned fit into the back, but at least he had the important stuff. Everything else he left for the landlord.  
Namjoon assured him that he had plenty of room at his place, a huge bed and all. There would be lots of room for Jimin to put his stuff. Namjoon lived in a three-bedroom cabin in the country, several miles from his hometown. He even offered to let Jimin use one of the bedrooms as an office.

Jimin was ecstatic about the move. He didn’t even mind moving away from his pack. He was a little worried about the new pack, however. Even though he was mated to Namjoon, he didn’t know how he would fit in.

“Was that quick enough for you?” he asked. “Do I still get my quickie?”

Namjoon smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Who said it was going to be quick?”  
Jimin laughed as he walked over to join Namjoon near the front of the truck. “So, what’s Seoul like? Will I like it?”

“Well, around Wayv, where I live, there is the Wayv River. It’s huge, almost half as wide as the Mississippi.” Namjoon shrugged. “Other than that, central Seoul is lot of flat farmland.”

“Can’t be much worse than here, I guess.” Jimin glanced around the dirt and sparse trees and rocky hills that housed the bulk of his pack and the small one-horse town he lived in. 

“I’m kind of thinking almost anything is better than living here.” Namjoon chuckled. “I’ve seen worse.”

“Where?”

“You don’t want to know.” Namjoon shook his head as he opened the passenger door. “Now, get in the truck and buckle up, sexy. We have a lot of ground to cover before night gets here.”

Jimin leaned up on his tiptoes and stole a quick kiss from Namjoon before climbing in. He laughed when Namjoon just stood there for a moment staring at him with hunger in his eyes. It was going to be a long trip home.

Jimin watched the town pass them by as Namjoon drove them down the road. It wasn’t much, but it had been home for a long time. There were things he’d miss and things he wouldn’t. And just maybe, being a social outcast from Namjoon’s pack wouldn’t be such a hard thing. He wouldn’t have to deal with a lot of the pack dynamics like he did here.  
It kind of sucked being low man on the totem pole.

“Namjoon, being your mate, do I have any sort of rank in your pack?”

“My mate.”

Jimin rolled his eyes. “I mean besides that.”

“Being my mate gives you rank in the pack, Jimin. I’m not an Alpha or a Beta or even an Omega. I’m a Delta. If you were mated to the Alpha, you would be Alpha Mate, which is a rank in its own. As my mate, you are Delta Mate. That’s your rank.”

“And that means what?”

“That means that if anyone fucks with you, I’ll take care of it.”

Jimin bit his lip and glanced out the window. Namjoon’s features had hardened into a fierce stone mask as he spoke. It was almost frightening, except that Jimin knew it worked in his favor. That was actually kind of nice, having a personal warrior mate.

“I’ll try not to fuck up too much, Namjoon, I promise.”

“Jimin,” Namjoon began, “I’m not worried about you fucking up. You’re my mate. That means I’ll take you any way I can get you. Just be honest with me at all times, even if you think I won’t like it, stay faithful to me, and love me. That’s all I need from you.”

Jimin thought about Namjoon’s words for a moment then grinned. “Yeah, I can do that.”  
And he could. Already his feelings for Namjoon were growing beyond how gorgeous the man looked or how much Jimin liked being around him. He could feel his heartstrings starting to wrap around all that was Namjoon, and he was pretty damn happy about that.

“Did I mention I’m a pretty good cook, too?”

Namjoon snorted. “Well shit, babe, why in the hell didn’t you say so? I can’t cook my way out of a paper bag with a set of directions and a sharp knife. You just may have saved me from a life of food poisoning and takeout.”

The lecherous leer that Namjoon sent his way made Jimin’s skin flush and his cock harden yet again for the millionth time in the last several hours. “What other hidden talents do you have?” Namjoon asked.

“Well, if I said I could suck a gold ball through a hundred feet of garden hose, I’d be lying, and you want only truth from me.” Jimin grinned. “But I’d be willing to try for fifty feet.”

Jimin’s eyebrows shot up when Namjoon gripped the steering wheel tighter and growled. “It’s a plot,” Namjoon said as he stared out the front window. “It’s a plot to kill me. I can see it now. I’ll be dead before I’m thirty-one, killed from being oversexed.”

“Good thing you’re a Delta then, huh? Lots of extra adrenaline and a high sex drive. That's why you still have another mate out there somewhere. If I had to fulfill all your needs myself, I'd drop dead before you.” Jimin chuckled and unbuckled his seat belt. He crawled across the bench seat and nuzzled the side of Namjoon’s neck. “How are your driving skills, by the way?”

Namjoon’s eyes narrowed.

Jimin reached for the zipper of Namjoon’s jeans and pulled it down slowly. He watched Namjoon’s clenched jaw tighten with each inch of naked skin exposed until his cock bounced free. Jimin stretched out on the seat and lowered his mouth to cover Namjoon’s cock.

“Hold on,” Namjoon hissed. A moment later, Jimin felt the seat give and move back, giving him more room to maneuver. Jimin didn’t waste any time. He sucked Namjoon’s cock into his mouth until he felt the head hit the back of his throat. He swallowed hard, feeling copious amounts of pre-cum dribble across his tongue.

“Oh fuck, baby, right there.” Jimin grinned around Namjoon’s cock when he felt the man’s hand wrap in his hair. “How deep can you take me? Can you swallow me all of the way?”

Jimin wasn’t sure, but after the tremble he heard in Namjoon’s voice, he sure as shit wanted to try. He swallowed again and arched his throat, sucking Namjoon down even more. When his gag reflex started to kick in, Jimin swallowed again and again until he could move past it. Finally, he felt his nose bury in Namjoon’s pubic hair.

“Fuck, Jimin!” Namjoon shouted. “You fucking did it. I can feel every swallow, every breath you take. God, you’re fucking perfect.”

Jimin felt like he had just won the lottery. He’d spend that imaginary money, too, if he could figure out how to breathe and suck at the same time. Tightening his lips around Namjoon’s shaft, he pulled back until just the head remained in his mouth and took a deep breath through his nose.

From this position he could see Namjoon’s face. It was taut, reddened with the amount of control Jimin knew Namjoon was exerting to not thrust up into his mouth. A kind, considerate lover made all of the difference as far as Jimin was concerned.

“Pull over,” he mumbled as he lifted his head for a moment. “I want you to fuck my mouth.”

Jimin barely had time to brace himself as Namjoon pulled the truck over to the side of the road. A second later, Namjoon’s cock was shoved back down his throat. Jimin reached down and started massaging Namjoon’s balls as he licked and sucked and swallowed for all he was worth.

Namjoon’s quiet moans soon turned to groans, then deep growls, that made Jimin’s cock harden to marble. He reached under his body and unzipped his pants then slipped his hand inside to stroke his cock.

Jimin was so hard, so hot. He knew he would come soon. He just wanted to make sure that Namjoon came with him, or before him.

“Jimin, Jimin, I’m so close,” Namjoon growled as both of his hands twined in Jimin’s hair. “Just a little more, baby.”

Jimin could do more. He slipped his hand back past Namjoon’s balls and  
rubbed his fingers across the small, puckered entrance there. Just as he swallowed Namjoon down as far as he could go, he pushed a finger into Namjoon’s tight hole.

Namjoon roared. Pulse after pulse of seed shot into Jimin’s mouth. He had just a moment to pull back a bit so he could swallow it all before his own cock erupted, his release covering his hand and the seat beneath him.

“Holy fuck!” Namjoon swore a few moments later. “That was intense.”

Jimin licked the cream off Namjoon’s balls and cock then lifted his head  
to grin up at his mate. He held up his hand to Namjoon, cum dripping down  
his fingers. “I made a mess.”

Namjoon’s eyes seemed to glaze over. He grabbed Jimin’s hand and licked every drop off, sucking Jimin’s fingers into his mouth to clean them. Jimin was very afraid that his cock was going to start to take an interest in Namjoon’s ministrations. The moment he could, he pulled his hand away from Namjoon and sat up to zip up his pants.

“None of that, or we’ll never make it to Seoul.”

Namjoon chuckled and tucked himself back into his pants. “I promise to be good.”

Jimin sat back down on his side of the bench and snapped his seat belt back on. “I don’t.”

“I can only hope.”

Jimin laughed. He liked the idea that his mate was aroused by him. It boded well for their future together. He just hoped that Namjoon’s other mate was as accommodating. He hoped that Namjoon’s other mate was his, too. Otherwise, it could make things very sticky.

“Hey, Namjoon, about this other mate of yours…”

“Yeah?”

“If he’s your mate but not mine, how is that going to work?”

“Well, first you need to understand that he may not be a he. He could be a she.”

Jimin’s mouth dropped open. “No!”

“Yes.”

Jimin sat back in his seat feeling completely shaken. A woman?

What in the hell would they do with her?

“However, no matter if he is a he or a she, you’re still my mate. Besides the fact that I think you’re sexier than hell, I’d be drawn to you anyway. Nothing will ever change that. We’re stuck together no matter what.”

“Okay, yeah,” Jimin said. That’s what he wanted to know.

“I’m hoping that our other mate is a man, and that he will want both of us.”

“That would be good.”

“That would be fucking fantastic. However, if things don’t work out that way, we will figure something out. But don’t worry about this right now. You mated me first. I’m moving you into my home, or should I say our home, and into our bed. You’re mine, and you go where I go.”

Jimin smiled at Namjoon. He reached over to caress the top of Namjoon’s hand, thrilled when Namjoon turned his hand over and clasped his. “I like that.”

The smile Namjoon gave back to him was full of promise. “I like, it too, but not as much as I like you.”

Jimin tossed his head and brushed his hair out of his face. “I believe that’s the way it should be,” he said in his haughtiest voice.

Namjoon started to laugh and reply when his cell phone rang. The smile immediately fell from his lips, giving Jimin a large amount of concern.  
He held his breath as he watched Namjoon pull the phone out of his pocket and flip it open.

“Hello?” Namjoon asked.

Jimin could hear someone talking, but he couldn’t hear what they said. He didn’t think it was a good conversation, though, when he saw Namjoon’s jaw clench.

“Yes, this is Kim Namjoon.”

Jimin bit his lip.

“No, that’s not possible at this time.” Namjoon glowered. “Elder, you don’t…No, of course not, but…Look, it’s just not that simple. I just…No, elder, I just…”

Jimin didn’t like the looks his mate was shooting across at him. The chill going down his back was almost as cold as the tone of Namjoon’s voice. He knew something was up, something bad. He just didn’t know what.

“Yes, elder, I understand,” Namjoon finally replied. “It will be taken care of.”

Jimin flinched when Namjoon snapped the phone closed and tossed it onto the dashboard. This was a side of his he’d never seen before. He wasn’t sure he ever wanted to see it again. Jimin suddenly realized that he knew virtually nothing about his mate. Namjoon could have a terrible temper for all he knew.

Jimin scooted closer to the door just in case. He’d seen the size of Namjoon’s fists and didn’t relish being on the receiving end if Namjoon got pissed. Being a smaller wolf, Jimin had been on the receiving end of more than one furious wolf. It wasn’t a position he liked.

“Is…Is everything okay, Namjoon?” he asked quietly.  
Namjoon turned his gaze on Jimin, making him shiver. Suddenly, Namjoon’s eyes softened, and he reached out to Jimin. “God, baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. You must think I’m a real ass.”

“No, I just—”

“The council is sending me out on another mission. They won’t even give me the time to drive you home.”

“Oh.” Jimin frowned. “What sort of mission? Anything I can help with?”

Namjoon shook his head. “Not this time, babe. This is strictly a seek and destroy mission.”


	3. 3

Namjoon looked over at his little mate sleeping in the truck next to him.   
Jimin was just too cute for words, absolutely adorable. Even if Namjoon had to do this job for the council, at least it was on the way home. He was still worried about Jimin being in harm’s way. At least the target’s location was known. Hopefully, the target didn’t know a Delta had been called in.

According to the elders, Beta Son Hyunwoo was a twenty-five-year old wolf. He stood six-three, 235 pounds, and had brown hair and brown eyes. He was also trying to overthrow the Alpha of his pack.

It would be one thing if the Beta challenged the Alpha in a fight for the pack, but it had been confirmed Hyunwoo was trying to take the Alpha dishonorably. Namjoon was disturbed by the call. He didn’t normally get called in for power struggles.

That made this a very volatile situation. Namjoon suspected that Alpha Kim Donghyuk had friends in high places, or he never would have been called in to solve it. Either way, he wanted Jimin safe. Stopping at a motel two towns over and paying with cash under a false name would be enough to protect him. Namjoon could only hope, at least.

“Baby,” Namjoon said, trying to wake up his sleeping mate. He hated to wake Jimin up, but he needed food and to stretch his legs before the last couple hours of the drive. “Jimin, wake up, sleepyhead.”

“Huh? What?” Jimin answered, wiping his eyes. “Are we there?”

“No, baby, but I’m hungry. Could you eat?”

“Yeah, I could eat,” Jimin replied with a yawn. “How much more do we have?”

“A couple more hours, but we’re going to grab a motel in a different town. I want to stash you somewhere safe since I don’t know anything about this pack.”

“You know what’s best in this situation, Namjoon,” Jimin answered after a moment. “But I’m not a baby.”

“Jimin, I know that,” Namjoon replied, sighing. “This guy is a big-ass Beta. If something goes wrong, I don’t want you involved.”

Jimin nodded, seeming to understand it wasn’t a reflection on him.  
It was about the target.

Pulling off the expressway, Namjoon found a burger chain restaurant and parked. They stretched their legs, used the washroom, got their food, and were back in the truck in under ten minutes.

Namjoon was surprised at how well his mate went with the flow of things and didn’t complain. He was incredibly grateful for that. Namjoon’s tolerance of whiney people was pretty low. Still, when they got home, he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that Jimin had everything he could ever dream of. Jimin was going to have one of  
the spare bedrooms for his office, but maybe Namjoon could get wireless Internet for his laptop.

“Hey, Jimin?” Namjoon asked, having an idea of something his mate might like.

“What’s up?” Jimin asked with his mouthful of burger.

“What else do you like to do besides cook? You know, I have some land if you wanted to do something with it. Not a lot, mind you, but a few acres anyway.”

“Really?”

“Sure, baby, it’s your home now, too. If there’s something you want, within reason, of course, I don’t see why you can’t have it.”

“Okay, well, there is one thing. But don’t laugh, promise?”

“I promise to try not to laugh,” Namjoon replied. He braced himself for some crazy idea.

“Well, I have few memories of my grandparents. When I was very little, though, I remember helping my grandpa in his vegetable garden. It was our special time together, and it meant the world to me. I always thought when I got older, I would have one, too. I mean, I couldn’t have one at my apartment, of course. But if you’d be okay with it, I’d really love to have one of my own?”

“I think that’s a great idea, Jimin!” Namjoon replied enthusiastically.

“Really? You don’t think it’s too girly?”

“Not at all! That can be hard work. I admit I don’t know anything about vegetables or gardening, but I’d be more than happy to help you if you teach me? I mean, I know my way around a shovel and can do manual labor.”

“I’d like that, Namjoon,” Jimin said with a huge grin on his face.

Namjoon smiled back, deciding he wanted to see his mate smile like that as often as possible. If all it took was a vegetable garden to make Jimin so happy, he’d fall in love with him faster than he thought possible. And that scared the shit out of him.

* * * *

Namjoon woke up before Jimin the next morning. He knew he had to get up and get to the job, but he couldn’t help but watch his mate sleep.

Jimin looked so peaceful, with a small smile on his lips, almost a smirk.

Even in his dreams, he seemed to know how strongly Namjoon already felt about him. It baffled Namjoon how much he already cared for his mate.  
Jimin’s heart was so big, it was impossible not to adore him. Thinking back to last night, Namjoon chuckled at his mate’s loving.

Jimin insisted, since Namjoon had spent so many hours driving while Jimin got time to nap, that he was going to take care of Namjoon for the evening.

They showered together, and then Jimin gave him a wonderful massage that ended with a fucking fantastic blow job. When Namjoon had tried to reciprocate, his mate patted him on the shoulder and told him to get some sleep.

Namjoon knew Jimin had been hard and wound up, but he put his needs aside and took care of Namjoon. He didn’t know what he did to deserve such a wonderful mate, but Namjoon knew he would do everything in his power to keep deserving him.

“Jimin,” Namjoon said, shaking his shoulder. “Sweetie, I have to get going.”

“Go? Go where?” Jimin asked, looking panicked as he sat up.

“I have to go meet with Alpha Kim Donghyuk and take care of the Beta. I’ll be back for you. You’re my mate now. I’ll always come back to you.”

“Oh, okay. Sorry, I wasn’t thinking. You just startled me.”

“I figured, babe. But I wanted to say good-bye and talk to you instead of just sneaking out.”

“Good. Always do that, please,” Jimin said as he leaned up to get a good-morning kiss. 

“Be safe and come back to me, Namjoon. I don’t want to lose you now that we’ve found each other.”

“I feel the same way,” Namjoon whispered against his hair before kissing his head again. 

Jimin smiled and snuggled back down into the bed. See? This being mated thing wasn’t so hard. Namjoon could do this. Namjoon smiled like a loon as he got dressed and grabbed his gear. He quietly left the motel room, not wanting to disturb Jimin again. Before he left, he made sure to program his number into Jimin’s cell phone, just in case.

He was at Alpha Donghyuk’s house in under a half hour. Putting on his game face, he knocked on the door and waited.

“Yes?” an older man asked as he opened the door.

“Alpha Kim Donghyuk?” Namjoon asked, not liking the look of the Alpha.

Something in the man’s eyes set off alarm bells inside his head.

“I’m Alpha Kim Donghyuk,” the man replied. “Who are you?”

“The Delta the council sent, sir.”

“What’s your name, young man?”

“Not important. Normally, no one knows even what I look like when I do a job for the council. For some reason this time, I was asked to check in at the Alpha’s house first.”

“What do you have to hide? Why won’t you tell me your name?” Donghyuk growled.

Namjoon wasn’t ready for that response. Most Alphas understood why Deltas didn’t want to reveal their identity during a job.

“Sir, with all due respect, I never give anyone my information. Deltas are hunted enough as is. Normal hit men don’t meet their clients in person, much less know their real names,” Namjoon replied, choosing his words carefully.

“If you’re not going to tell me who you are, then get the fuck out of my town!”

“That’s not your call, Alpha Donghyuk. I was sent here on a directive from the council. Now, either you deal with not knowing my name and inform me of the circumstances, or I report back to the council that I couldn’t do my job because of your reluctance.”

The anger and pure hatred coming off the Alpha made Namjoon very glad he didn’t share any information. Namjoon was starting to wonder if Donghyuk had a screw loose. Just as quickly as the anger appeared, it was hidden behind a calm mask the Alpha put on.

“I understand,” Donghyuk said calmly, as if he had never yelled at Namjoon. “My apologies, Delta. You’ll have to bear with me. This situation has me very distraught.”

“Of course, Alpha Donghyuk, it’s understandable.”

Can anyone say psychopath? Namjoon thought to himself. He entered cautiously when the Alpha opened the door wider and stepped out of the way. “Please fill me in on what I need to know.”

“Well, I was told you knew my Beta’s name and description.” Donghyuk waited for Namjoon’s nod to confirm. “He’s been a problem for the past few years, but the last couple of months have been much worse.

Hyunwoo has started lying about carrying out my orders and threatening pack members who support me as Alpha.”

“Obviously, that is a problem, but why did the council get involved?” Namjoon asked. 

“Shouldn’t this be handled within the pack?”

“I wouldn’t have contacted the council if that was all, you little pissant,” Donghyuk growled. Just as quickly, the look on his face snapped back to calm. “I found out that Beta Hyunwoo was planning on eliminating me, and not through a challenge.”

“Why didn’t your Delta take him out?”

“It seems Delta Hoseok and Beta Hyunwoo are close friends. They grew up together.”

“Has the proof of the plan to eliminate you been confirmed by the council? Beta Hyunwoo has no clue that I’m coming, right?”

“Of course not! I’m not an idiot! Can you get him out of my way or not?” the Alpha yelled.

“Yeah, I can eliminate the target,” Namjoon replied, feeling very unnerved. Not only the way the Alpha yelled at him, but his word choice made Namjoon’s gut churn. Get him out of the Alpha’s way? Shouldn’t he be asking Namjoon to help him not get assassinated?

“Good. His address is just on the outskirts of town. I wrote it down along with detailed directions,” the Alpha informed him as he handed over a piece of paper. “I expect you to report back to me as soon as it’s taken care of.”

“Of course, Alpha Donghyuk,” Namjoon said, hoping the Alpha didn’t smell the lie. Donghyuk was out of his mind if he thought Namjoon would check back in with him. That’s not how this worked. He’d inform the council it was done and get the hell out of Dodge.

Something was very wrong with this situation, and Namjoon didn’t like it. The hit man coming back to the client after it was over smelled like a double cross, and Namjoon had enough experience not to fall for it.

Namjoon left the house after that, keeping his head turned to the side so he could see the house in his peripheral vision. This job smelled of rat, big-time.

Driving to the outskirts of town happened to be easy enough, and finding Hyunwoo’s house, as well. Namjoon parked a few miles away at an abandoned turnoff. He quickly got out and shed his clothes. Shifting into his Chameleon form before anyone could drive by and see a strange, naked man standing there, he headed back to Hyunwoo’s house.

Even invisible, he was a large wolf and ate up the distance quickly.  
Standing close enough to see the target’s house, but staying far enough away so that his scent couldn’t be determined, Namjoon decided to observe for a while. Seeing Hyunwoo on his back porch, lighting coals on the grill, dancing to the music coming from inside his house, Namjoon seriously doubted this was some evil Beta. Hyunwoo turned to look over his backyard, taking in the scenery, and Namjoon got a look of him straight on.

Holy shit! The man was hot. The description Namjoon received of Hyunwoo did not do the man justice. He had shoulder-length, sandy brown hair that shone in the sun. There wasn’t an ounce of fat on the man. Even though he was a few inches shorter than Namjoon, his muscular  
arms, back, shoulders, and even thighs were thicker than Namjoon’s.

Namjoon almost panted, and not because he had run for miles in wolf form. Hyunwoo turned around as two women walked out onto the deck.  
From the loving and almost reverent way Hyunwoo greeted them, Namjoon  
guessed it was his mother and grandma. Oh yeah, this guy had mass murder written all over him. Not!

Deciding to take a closer look, Namjoon inched along the grass on his belly. He knew he was taking a risk and possibly getting too close.  
Namjoon couldn’t seem to stop himself. Hyunwoo suddenly looked over the yard with a narrowed gaze as Namjoon got within fifteen yards.  
Shit, he smells me, Namjoon thought to himself. Quickly Hyunwoo ushered the women back into the house and turned to face whatever possible threat he sensed. Namjoon needed to make sure he wasn’t drooling when the Beta shed his clothes. Fuck, the man was gorgeous. Every  
possible thing Namjoon wanted to do to the man entered his mind.

Chastising himself for losing focus, he watched Hyunwoo shift into wolf form. Hyunwoo closed in on his position. Namjoon knew he couldn’t see him, but he could smell him. Trying to decide what to do, Hyunwoo took away the choice as he shifted back to a man.

“I know you’re out there,” he said calmly, but Namjoon could smell his fear. “If you’re here for me, I’ll go quietly, but please don’t hurt the women.” That made up Namjoon’s mind. If this guy was so horrible, he wouldn’t care what happened to the women hiding in his house.

“I just want to talk,” Namjoon said after he shifted back. “I was sent here to take you out, but I’m having serious reservations after talking to your Alpha, even more so from observing you the past half an hour. You seem nothing like my information.”

“I didn’t know Deltas were allowed to question orders?”

“I won’t take someone out when they’ve showed no cause to deserve it. I could give a shit if they yell at me for it or not.”

“Well, as much as I appreciate that, promise me you won’t hurt my mother and grandma.”

“Smart. Make sure I see them as a person instead of possible threats,” Namjoon said with a smile.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to protect them.”

“They have nothing to fear from me. Neither do you right now. On my honor, I swear it.”

“Okay then,” Hyunwoo said, letting out a deep breath and relaxing his posture. “You said my Alpha sent you? What lies has that bastard been spinning now?”

“That you’ve been intentionally lying to him about following orders and threatening members of the pack that are loyal to Alpha Donghyuk. Oh, and that you were planning to assassinate him,” Namjoon answered with a chuckle.

“The first one is true. The other two are not,” Hyunwoo said, starting to dress.

“Please don’t feel the need to cover up on my account. I was enjoying the view.”

“You were sent to kill me, and you’re flirting?” The man arched an eyebrow. “Wow, this can’t get any stranger.”

“Sorry,” Namjoon said with a shrug. “I find I’m drawn to you. You said the first allegation was true. How so?”

“Alpha Donghyuk has always been a ruthless bastard. Lately, some of the pack have started to get fed up. He’s been ordering me to lay the hurt down on them. I’m a Beta, not a hired thug. I won’t beat the innocent because Donghyuk wants to rule with an iron fist. Would you like some pants?”

“Yeah, actually, that would be great.” Namjoon thought about what Hyunwoo had just told him and why he was so damn drawn to him. He smelled so familiar, but he couldn’t place where he knew that smell from. Namjoon decided to walk over and sit on one of the patio chairs, hidden by the table, instead of flashing everyone in the house.

“These may be a little—” Hyunwoo started to say as he walked back out of the house, but stopped. They locked gazes as the realization hit both of them about the same time. “You’re my mate, aren’t you?”

“I’m pretty sure, yes. You smelled so familiar. I couldn’t place it,” Namjoon replied. “But when you just walked back out here, I knew where I smelled it before. You smell like my other mate I met two days ago.”

“You have your other mate? Found him two days ago and now you found me? Well, fuck, that’s got to be quite the head job for you.”

“That’s an understatement. Add to that, I was sent here to kill you,” Namjoon said, reaching for the pants, shaking his head.

“What now?” Hyunwoo asked, not backing away from Namjoon. The man smelled like heaven, and Namjoon just wanted to rip off his clothes and rub his body all over Hyunwoo.

“I don’t have a fucking clue, but I’m open for suggestions.”

“All of mine seem to involve a flat surface right now,” Hyunwoo replied, his voice getting husky. “I can’t seem to think past how much I want to kiss you.”

“As much as I second that idea, right now your Alpha wants you dead. I have to figure out why the council sent me without having all the facts. So, I think you packing a couple bags and coming with me might be a better idea.” Namjoon smirked. “If the goal is to keep you alive, that is.”

“Okay, let me get rid of my family and send them to a safe place for now. I’m also going to call in our Delta. He’s a good friend of mine,” Hyunwoo said. He seemed to be trying to take everything in.

“I’m going to head back to my truck and drive over,” Namjoon said, handing back the pants. He shifted and started to run before he attacked Hyunwoo and fucked him right on the deck. Namjoon was so filled with lust, he didn’t even care that Hyunwoo’s family was in the house.  
Getting back to his truck and grabbing his clothes, Namjoon saw he was so hard not even a cold shower would help him now. He had a little difficulty getting his rock-hard erection into his jeans. If time had permitted it, he would have jacked off to help. But he knew he had to  
keep his head and get his mate to safety.

Namjoon drove his truck back to Hyunwoo’s house, cursing up a storm at the situation. Pulling into the driveway, he noticed it was just Hyunwoo’s car there. His family must have left. It was good to know his mate worked fast under pressure. Knocking on the front door, Namjoon realized that he didn’t have a clue what he was going to say.

The door opened wide, and before Namjoon could say anything, Hyunwoo wrapped his arms around him and gave him a smoldering kiss. Namjoon immediately forced his tongue into Hyunwoo’s mouth as Hyunwoo did the same. Needing to take a breath, Namjoon broke the kiss and noticed Hyunwoo was breathing heavy, too. Well, at least he wasn’t the only one  
affected by the kiss.

“I can’t even tell you how much I want keep going with that kiss,” Namjoon said, regaining his composure. “But we need to get you out of here, now.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. I just couldn’t seem to stop myself,” Hyunwoo said, blushing. “My family is heading over to relatives a few states over for a while. Let me throw some necessities in a bag, and I’ll be ready. Our pack Delta, Hoseok, should be here in five  
minutes, and then we can leave.”

“Hoseok will have to follow us. I’m going to take you back to where my mate is stashed. Are you sure you can trust this Delta? You are trusting him with our lives, you know.”

“I would trust him with my life, yours, and your mate’s any day. I trust my family’s lives with him,” Hyunwoo said, meeting Namjoon’s gaze squarely so Namjoon understood the full weight of his words.

“Okay, but warn him I won’t take any chances with the life of my mate,” Namjoon replied with the same force Hyunwoo used. His mate nodded and headed back to his bedroom, or what Namjoon assumed was his bedroom. Namjoon decided he better fill Jimin in and not just show up with strange men. Namjoon pulled out his cell phone and started dialing. He  
waited, again not knowing what to say.

“Hello?”

“Hey, baby, how are you?”

“Missing my big, sexy mate,” Jimin replied in a sultry voice that made Namjoon’s toes curl.

“I miss you, too, Jimin. There have been some issues with this mission, though. I don’t want to get into it over the phone. I just wanted to give you the heads-up that I’m bringing a couple of guys back to the hotel. One of them is my other mate.”

“Wow,” Jimin said, taking a pause, “both of us in two days. Are you okay?”

“I think so. I wish that was all that was going on, but it’s a lot more complicated than that. I just wanted to let you know. I promise nothing will happen to you, Jimin. I won’t let it,” Namjoon said, noticing Hyunwoo walking up to him. “I’ve got to go, baby. I’ll see you soon.”  
“Be careful, Namjoon. Watch your back like a paranoid mental patient.”

“Okay, baby, I will.” Namjoon laughed. He hung up the phone and turned back to Hyunwoo. “Ready?”

“Yeah, I just grabbed the basics. If I forgot anything, I can pick it up later,” Hyunwoo said sadly.

“We’ll figure this out, okay?” Namjoon replied, hugging Hyunwoo. He broke their embrace in a flash when he heard someone else pulling into the driveway.

Hyunwoo went over to the window and peeked out through the blinds. “It’s Hoseok, and he’s alone.”

“Good.”

“Let’s get the show on the road,” Hyunwoo said as they headed towards the driveway. Namjoon got in the truck as he watched Hyunwoo talk to the man in the car behind him. Hyunwoo threw his bags into the bed of the truck then walked around to hop in next to Namjoon. “Hoseok knows to follow us.”

Namjoon didn’t know how to help Hyunwoo as a look of grief washed over his face when they pulled away from the house. He didn’t know how to handle this emotional side of having mates. Sure, he knew what to do if someone was attacking them, but this was all new to Namjoon, especially after being on his own for so long. Silently, Namjoon reached over and took Hyunwoo’s hand, his eyes never leaving the road. 

Hyunwoo gave his hand a slight squeeze, acknowledging what Namjoon was trying to communicate. They didn’t talk the whole drive back to the motel, but what could really be said? This sucks. Sorry your Alpha contacted me to kill you? That really wasn’t something Namjoon wanted to verbalize.

“We’re here,” Namjoon said as he pulled into the parking lot.

“Wow, I’ve met my mate, and now I’m going to meet your other mate. That really hasn’t sunk in with everything else that’s going on,”

Hyunwoo said quietly before they got out of the truck.

“One thing at a time, we’ll deal with everything as it comes,” Namjoon replied, grabbing one of Hyunwoo’s bags. He turned and watched Hoseok approach, trying not to growl when the man wrapped an arm over his mate’s shoulders. “The room is this way.”

As Namjoon opened the door, he was shocked as a small weight crashed into him. It took him a few moments to realize it was his little mate.

“Thank God you’re safe,” Jimin said, planting small kisses all over his face.

“Wow! I could get used to greetings like this when I come home.” Namjoon laughed. He moved so the other two men could come into the room as well. “Baby, this is Son Hyunwoo, my other mate. Hyunwoo, this is Park Jimin.”

“Nice to meet you, Jimin,” Hyunwoo said, shaking Jimin’s hand.

“You, too,” Jimin replied, his eyes locking on the man standing behind Hyunwoo. “He’s a Delta, isn’t he?” Jimin nodded to Hoseok.

“Yes, this is my friend and the Delta of our pack, Hoseok Rule,” Hyunwoo told him.

“Hello, handsome,” Jimin said, sauntering over to Hoseok and wrapping his arms around his neck. Jimin started rubbing his body against Hoseok, as a cat would with his owner’s leg.

“Okay, come here, Jimin.” Namjoon chuckled, dragging Jimin away from the other Delta. “Remember it’s his scent, baby, and I don’t share.”

“Sorry,” Jimin said, his face bright red, probably from embarrassment.

“I get it a lot. And you are?” Hoseok asked, extending his hand to Namjoon.

“Kim Namjoon, nice to meet you,” Namjoon replied, shaking the man’s hand. “Not to be rude, but why are you here, Hoseok?”

“Hoseok is here because, if you go to the council, Namjoon, and explain what’s going on, you’ll have to inform them I’m your mate. They might not believe you, given the circumstances. Also, if Alpha Donghyuk is after me, he is or will be after Hoseok soon.”

“Makes sense,” Namjoon said, thinking it over for a bit. “What now?”

“I don’t have a fucking clue,” Hyunwoo said with a heavy sigh.

“First, I say we pack up and get the hell out of here,” Hoseok suggested. “Once we get to wherever is safe, I would assume back to Namjoon’s house, we talk with the council.”

“Do you know who Donghyuk’s friend is on the council? We have to make sure he’s not who we contact,” Namjoon replied. When both men shook their heads, Namjoon started to worry again.

“I can find out,” Jimin’s quiet voice said from behind him.

“You can?” Namjoon asked, pulling him forward to lean against his chest.

“Yeah, if you give me a list of the council members’ names, I can find it out once we get home. Remember what I said about being able to find things out on people,” Jimin said, giving Namjoon a sly grin.

“You are such a catch, baby,” Namjoon said, then kissed the top of Jimin’s head. “All right, let’s get everything packed up. Hyunwoo, why don’t you ride with Hoseok? Just in case we get separated. I don’t want anyone on their own until we get back to the safety of my pack.”

“Agreed,” Hoseok and Hyunwoo said at the same time. Everyone moved efficiently, Jimin packing up anything lying around the motel room, while the rest brought out Jimin’s boxes to the truck. They had brought everything in last night to make sure nothing got stolen. The somber silence between everyone was almost disturbing. No one knew what to say. Namjoon went to check them out while the others finished loading up the rest.

Namjoon felt bad for Hyunwoo, and for himself, too. Finding his mate was supposed to be a happy time. He was thrilled when he found Jimin, getting to spend some wonderful alone time with him. The memory of claiming Jimin would be with Namjoon forever. Hyunwoo and he weren’t going to get that because of the situation they were all in. Namjoon hoped that missed moment didn’t affect their mating.


	4. 4

“So, that’s your mate, huh?”

Hyunwoo looked away from the view out the side window of the car and over to his best friend, Hoseok. “Yeah, it looks that way.”

“He’s cute.”

“Which one?” Hyunwoo chuckled.

“Both? Either?”

“You’re a Delta,” Hyunwoo said. “How does that mating thing work? I mean, am I mated to both Namjoon and Jimin or just Namjoon? Do I have to share Namjoon with Jimin, or do we share him together? What?”

“I’m afraid you’re on your own there, my friend,” Hoseok said. “I’ve never been mated before, and that part of the whole Delta thing was kind of glossed over during my training, something about not filling my head with mindless drivel, or so the pack Alpha said.”

Hyunwoo leaned his head back against the headrest and went back to looking out the window. “That doesn’t sound very reassuring, Hoseok.”

“It could be worse.”

“How?”

“You could be mated to Donghyuk.”

Hyunwoo snorted and rolled his head back to look at Hoseok. “Oh, you’re a lot of help. Jackass.”

“Look, you found your mate, Hyunwoo. This should be the happiest day of your life. It sucks that you have to meet him under these circumstances, but at least you’ve met him. Some people go their whole lives without meeting their mates.”

Hyunwoo grimaced. He knew Hoseok still looked for his mates. For as long as Hyunwoo knew the man, he’d been looking for his mates. It was almost an obsession with him. Hoseok seemed to think he’d meet his mates and live happily ever after.

Hyunwoo began to wonder if his happily ever after was meant to be because currently his life sucked. Yes, he had found his mate. But his mate already had a mate, one Namjoon seemed to adore. Hyunwoo didn’t know if he could compete with that.  
To top that all off, as if that wasn’t big enough, Hyunwoo’s life was in serious danger of being snuffed out. There was also the likelihood that he would take his mate and his mate’s mate out with him, not to mention his best friend.

“You know this sucks on several different levels, right?”

Hoseok’s laughter filled the small confines of the car.  
Hyunwoo glanced over at him, a bubble of laughter escaping his  
mouth. “Well, it does.”

“I have no doubt that it sucks, Hyunwoo,” Hoseok replied. “But you need to look on the bright side. You found your mate, man. No matter how bad the situation is, that has to make you excited.” Hoseok grinned. “Besides, your mate is a Delta. Think of the sex.”

Hyunwoo laughed. Hoseok did have a way of making a bad situation seem not quite so bad. From his years of hanging out with Hoseok, Hyunwoo knew that Deltas had an above average sex drive. It looked like he wouldn’t have to jerk off anytime soon.

“And don’t forget the little spitfire,” Hoseok added. “Depending on how things work out between the three of you, you could be getting laid a lot in the future.”

Hyunwoo sat up, his gaze going to the truck in front of them. “Do you really think something would work out between the three of us?”

“Who knows? As long as everyone is agreeable, I say try claiming the spitfire. See what happens. Who knows, maybe you were meant to be Jimin’s mate, too. I don’t remember anything in the rule book that said you weren’t mates.” Hoseok shrugged. “Of course, I don’t remember anything saying you were, either.”

“You’re a fountain of information, Hoseok.” Hyunwoo didn’t know what to think. Namjoon was gorgeous, but so was Jimin. True, Hyunwoo didn’t feel the same deep need for Jimin that he felt for Namjoon, but that could be attributed to Namjoon being a Delta. Mates were supposed to be immune to a Delta’s pheromones, but that didn’t mean they were dead.

Besides, Hyunwoo would much rather the three of them get along rather than not. He didn’t relish having to spend nights alone while his mate was off getting screwed by someone else, even if that someone was Namjoon’s other mate.

“So, how far is it to this guy’s pack?” Hoseok asked.

“I have no fucking idea.” Hyunwoo chuckled. “I forgot to ask.”

* * * *

“Yo, dude, wake up. I think we’re here.”

Hyunwoo opened his eyes and glanced around. They were pulling off the main road onto a small dirt road shadowed by tall trees on both sides. Hyunwoo sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes so he could get a better look.

Considering it was pitch black outside, there wasn’t much to see. The only light Hyunwoo could see came from the moon hanging overhead. His one consolation to being in the boonies was the fact that the moon looked so big he could almost reach up and touch it.  
Hyunwoo didn’t exactly live in the city where he came from, but close enough. The city lights drowned out the moon’s glow on many nights. It was something he missed a lot. He spent many a night driving out into the country just so he could look at the moon in all  
her glory. Here at Namjoon’s home, he wouldn’t need to do that.  
“This place is amazing,” he whispered as he leaned forward to get a better look at the moon through the front window. He reached out to press his hand against the cold glass. “I can almost touch the moon.”

“Yeah, not too bad for a Delta,” Hoseok remarked.

Hyunwoo glanced over at him, confused by the tone in his voice. “What do you mean?”

Hoseok shrugged. “Most Deltas don’t have digs this nice. It’s kind of hard to set up a great place when you’re never home.”

“Christ! I never thought of that,” Hyunwoo said. “Namjoon will be gone most of the time working for the council. I’ll hardly ever get to see him.”

“Most likely,” Hoseok said. “Why do you think I suggested you and Jimin try to get things going between the two of you? It’s going to be pretty lonely out here if you’re just roommates.”

Hyunwoo shook his head as Hoseok pulled his car up beside Namjoon’s truck and turned it off. “Let me remind you once again of my words from earlier,” he said. “This sucks on so many levels.”

Hoseok laughed as he climbed out of the car. Hyunwoo didn’t have much else to say. There wasn’t really anything he could say. His life had just hit a major crossroads, and he wasn’t sure which direction to walk toward.  
However, the tall, luscious man standing by the front porch of a cabin seemed to be his best bet. Hyunwoo grabbed his bags and walked up to Namjoon. He stood on the step just below the man and gazed up at him.

“Hey, handsome, come here often?” Namjoon chuckled. Hyunwoo leaned into the callused hand that Namjoon placed against his cheek, wishing that they had just a few minutes of alone time. Ten minutes would work.

“I’ve been here once or twice,” Namjoon replied. “However, since I just met you and Jimin, I’d like to show the two of you around the place. Do you think your friend there could occupy himself for a few minutes?”

Hyunwoo didn’t even turn away from the blue eyes looking down at him. He just yelled over his shoulder. “Hoseok, bring in the bags.”

“Ah, man,” Hoseok whined good-naturedly. “I always get stuck doing the heavy lifting.”

“I could help,” Jimin said as he sidled up to Hoseok.

Hyunwoo laughed when Namjoon rolled his eyes. “Jimin!”

“Sorry, I keep forgetting,” Jimin said quickly as he hurried over to stand next to Namjoon. His face was red, his eyes darting around. “He just smells so good.”

Namjoon chuckled and wrapped his arm around Jimin’s shoulders. “I  
guess I need to claim you a few more times before the effect lessens on you.”  
Jimin seemed to brighten right up, a happy grin covering his cute, little face. “Okay.”

“Yeah, about that,” Hyunwoo began. “How does the whole mating thing between the three of us work? I mean, do we get separate places to live and just date? Do you spend half the week in my bed and half the week in Jimin’s? What?”

Namjoon’s dark eyebrows drew together as he frowned. “Well, I was kind of hoping that you might agree to live here with me and Jimin. As for the rest of it, I don’t know what the rules are or how it’s done. I guess we do what feels right for us and fuck everybody else.”

“I think I like that idea,” Hyunwoo said. He glanced down at Jimin’s eager face. “What about you, Jimin? Namjoon mated you first. How do you feel about sharing?”

“Me or Namjoon?” Jimin asked.

“Uh, both?” Hyunwoo answered. He knew he was stepping out on a limb. Namjoon didn’t have to share either of them. Technically, Hyunwoo and Jimin were only mated to Namjoon. They weren’t mated to each other. There might never be a connection between them.

Jimin grinned. “That could be fun.”

Hyunwoo swallowed past the lump that suddenly lodged in his throat. The glint in Jimin’s eyes made his cock harden. The smile that Namjoon shot down to the little man made Hyunwoo wish for a flat surface. Both men seemed to be in support of the idea that the three of them should try things out together.

“So, about this tour—”

Namjoon gestured toward the house. “Right this way,” he said as he started walking. “Would you like the full tour or just the highlights?”

Hyunwoo glanced down when he felt Jimin nudge him. He arched an eyebrow at the smaller man.

“I say we go for the highlights.” Jimin chuckled. “We can see the rest of the place later.”

Hyunwoo grinned. “The highlights it is.”

Jimin looped his arm through Hyunwoo’s, and the two of them followed Namjoon through the house. Hyunwoo would have liked to have taken a longer look at the floor-to-ceiling bookshelves built into one wall of the living room, or even the cozy-looking fireplace on another, but getting down the hallway seemed to be more important.

“This is the living room,” Namjoon said as he walked straight through it. He looked like a man on a mission. “That’s the dining room, and just around the corner there is the kitchen. I have an office through the door to the left of the front door.”

Namjoon opened the last door in their little tour and waved them in.

“And this is the bedroom. It has its own master bath and double doors to the back porch. There are two more bedrooms upstairs.”

Hyunwoo’s mouth dropped open when Jimin suddenly dropped his arm and raced across the room to bounce on one of the largest beds he ever saw. Namjoon was a Delta. He must have been preparing for his mates since he knew he’d have them. The bed would easily accommodate the three of them.

Namjoon turned around to face Hyunwoo, spreading his arms wide. “Well, what do you think?”

Hyunwoo grinned. “It’s perfect.”

“It would be a whole lot better if the two of you joined me over here.”

Both Hyunwoo and Namjoon whipped around to look at Jimin. Hyunwoo’s mouth dropped open in shock then snapped closed as arousal hit him.

Jimin had taken his shirt off, and he was in the middle of shimmying out of his jeans.

He cast a worried look over to see how Namjoon was taking his mate’s invitation to the both of them only to find the man taking his clothes off, too. Hyunwoo was the odd man out. He was still dressed. Hyunwoo wasn’t stupid. He quickly reached for the buttons of his shirt and started undressing. It was hard to concentrate on the buttons of his shirt and the zipper of his pants when he couldn’t take his eyes off Namjoon or Jimin.

By the time he dropped the last of his clothes on the floor, Namjoon and Jimin were already curled up together on the bed, their naked bodies pressed together as they kissed. Hyunwoo had to take just a moment and watch. It was pretty hot.

Finally, he climbed onto the end of the bed. “Is there room in there for me?” He gratefully took the hand Namjoon held out to him and climbed up the mattress to lie with Namjoon on one side and Jimin on the other. Hyunwoo glanced back and forth between the two men. “I’m not sure what the protocol is here.”

Jimin raised his hand in the air. “Ooh, ooh, I know, I know.”

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes but chuckled at Jimin’s enthusiasm.

“Jimin?” Namjoon asked.

“There is no protocol,” Jimin said. “We do what feels right for all of us.”

“Very good, Jimin,” Namjoon said. “You win a kiss.”

Hyunwoo’s eyes widened as Jimin leaned over him and kissed Namjoon. He watched, entranced and getting more aroused by the second. He could see Namjoon’s tongue brush across Jimin’s lips. He could see Jimin’s answering caress as his pink tongue darted out and swiped at Namjoon’s. And he could feel both men’s hard cocks pressing against him.

“Can I get one of those?” Hyunwoo asked when the two men finally separated.

Namjoon arched an eyebrow as he glanced down at him. “Have you been a good boy?”

Hyunwoo shook his head. “Oh, those are the best kind.” Namjoon laughed. “Jimin? Why don’t you show Hyunwoo what you can do with a garden hose while I get the lube?”

Hyunwoo frowned, unsure of what Namjoon was talking about until he felt a set of warm lips wrap around his cock and swallow him down. Jimin just kept swallowing and swallowing until his nose buried in Hyunwoo’s pubic hair.

Hyunwoo spread his legs to give Jimin better access as he clenched desperately at the sheets on either side of his body. “Oh my fucking god!”

He could hear Namjoon chuckle but was too intent on every movement Jimin made to pay it much attention. Hyunwoo didn’t consider his cock huge, but he wasn’t a shrimp, either. Still, no one had ever sucked him all the way down before. Jimin was a marvel.

Hyunwoo almost cried when Namjoon directed Jimin to stop. He looked up at his mate helplessly until he was told to get onto his hands and knees. Jimin was waiting for him. His ass was up by the pillows, his head down by Hyunwoo’s cock, mouth open and waiting.

Hyunwoo noted the jutting cock pointing up at him when he straddled Jimin’s body. He could feel Jimin go back to town on his cock and figured two could play at that game. Hyunwoo leaned down to take Jimin’s cock into his mouth just as he felt two lubed fingers slip into his ass.

Hyunwoo groaned, the sound vibrating the cock in his mouth. Jimin went wild, humping up into the air, shoving his cock into Hyunwoo’s mouth even further. Hyunwoo had to anchor Jimin’s hips to the bed to keep from being gagged, but the more he worked the erect shaft, the deeper he was able to take it until he felt he could rival Jimin in the  
garden hose department.

Jimin certainly seemed to enjoy it if the moans and whimpers coming from him were anything to go by. He suddenly stopped sucking and pulled away from Hyunwoo’s mouth. Hyunwoo looked down, worried he had done something wrong until he saw Jimin swinging his body around. Hyunwoo waited, enjoying the feeling of having his ass  
played with, until Jimin’s face was up next to his.

“Fuck me,” Jimin demanded.

“Uh…” Hyunwoo glanced over his shoulder at his mate. “Namjoon?”

Namjoon shrugged. “It’s up to you, Hyunwoo. I’d like the three of us to be together. I think it would be easier on all of us, but if you aren’t comfortable with it, then don’t do it.”

“I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t stepping on anyone’s toes.”

“Step away, baby.”

Hyunwoo grinned and turned back to Jimin. He didn’t know what Jimin saw in his gaze, but the man’s breathing suddenly hitched and his green eyes widened. “Are you sure you’re okay with this, Jimin?”

Hyunwoo suddenly found Jimin’s feet planted in the mattress beside his hips. The man’s arms wrapped around Hyunwoo’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Hyunwoo took that as Jimin’s response and kissed him back.

“That is so fucking hot,” Namjoon growled from behind Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo grinned and wiggled his butt. It earned him a small smack and another finger in his ass. He wasn’t complaining. He did, however, reach back for the lube.

Without lifting his lips away from Jimin’s, Hyunwoo lubed up his fingers and his cock. He dropped the lube on the bed and pressed a finger into Jimin’s eager hole. He almost whimpered when his finger sank right into Jimin.

Having a mate was surprising enough. Add a sexy little thing like Jimin into the mix, and Hyunwoo felt pretty sure he wouldn’t be walking straight anytime soon. At this rate, he’d be lucky to get out of bed in the morning.

Jimin’s hips began pressing back against his finger. Hyunwoo added another one. When Jimin’s body seemed to suck his finger right in, Hyunwoo added a third. He could feel Namjoon mirroring his movements. The pleasure racing through his body was almost too much. Hyunwoo felt like he was on the edge of a great cliff, ready to fall over, but he wanted to take Namjoon and Jimin with him. Hyunwoo pulled his fingers from Jimin and replaced them with his cock.

Pushing in slowly was nearly impossible. Jimin’s hips pushed against him from below, and Namjoon’s fingers impaled him from behind. Hyunwoo sank all of the way in and froze. He took several deep breaths and stared down at the small man beneath him. Jimin’s eyes blinked up at him.

“Namjoon!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m there, babe,” Namjoon said. Hyunwoo felt Namjoon pull his fingers free. A moment later, the blunt head of Namjoon’s cock pressed against him. As Namjoon gently thrust forward, Hyunwoo realized that his mate was a tad thicker than he was, and it felt fantastic.  
Finally, all three men were joined, Hyunwoo to Jimin and Namjoon to Hyunwoo. If this was how their life was going to be, Hyunwoo was all for it.

He wasn’t exactly a horn ball, but he did have sex every once in a while. From here on out, he planned to have it a lot but only with these two gorgeous men. Hyunwoo didn’t think he could handle anyone else.

Hyunwoo started to move, thrusting himself into Jimin, then pulling out, impaling himself on Namjoon’s cock. The connection between them went deeper than just their flesh. Hyunwoo could feel himself opening up to the two men he was sandwiched between, giving them a piece of himself even as he took one from each of them.

“Faster,” Jimin moaned. “Harder.”  
Hyunwoo complied until he was pounding into the man. He could feel Namjoon’s fingers dig into his hips as the man held on for the ride. He could feel Namjoon’s cock stretching him every time it filled him. He could feel himself eagerly step off that cliff.

Hyunwoo arched, his head tossed back as he filled Jimin with his release. A possessiveness he’d never felt before swept through him. Hyunwoo looked back down at Jimin’s sweet face. Jimin looked back and then tilted his head to one side.  
Hyunwoo struck, sinking his canines into the soft flesh between Jimin’s neck and shoulder. The sweet, hot flavor that was all Jimin filled Hyunwoo’s senses, overwhelming him. In a daze, he heard Jimin cry out, the space between their bodies becoming wet and sticky as Jimin’s cum shot between them.

Before Hyunwoo could acknowledge Jimin’s release, he felt Namjoon’s  
teeth sink into his own neck. The man’s cock thrust frantically into Hyunwoo’s ass as spurt after spurt of hot seed filled him, followed quickly by the knot at the end of Namjoon’s cock extending to take hold inside of Hyunwoo, a sure sign of a mating, as only mates could knot.

Two things hit Hyunwoo at the same time. One, he had just been claimed by his Delta mate. And two, the knot at the end of his own cock that extended to lodge in Jimin meant that the sexy little man panting heavily beneath him had just become Hyunwoo’s other mate.


	5. 5

Jimin woke up the next morning in a tangle of arms and legs. It took him a few moments to remember where he was. Looking from one man to the other, the events of last night rushed back to him. His mates. Yes, he had mates.

He had both Namjoon and Hyunwoo. He took a chance last night, offering his neck to Hyunwoo, hoping he would be claimed, too. He was thrilled when Hyunwoo hadn’t even hesitated and sank his canines right in. 

Jimin quietly untangled himself from the men then went to use the washroom and brush his teeth. When he was done, he found his overnight bag and threw on some jeans. He needed coffee in a major way. Jimin had pretty much passed out after the mind-blowing sex, so  
he didn’t see any of the house besides the quick tour on the dash to the master bedroom.

Making his way to the kitchen, he noticed all of the boxes with his stuff were in the living room. Once the coffee was brewing, he went in search of his laptop. On the drive to Namjoon’s house—correction, their house—Jimin had thought of a few ways to help with the situation.  
Booting up his laptop and getting his mobile Internet connected, he was tickled pink that it worked out here past the woods. Jimin grabbed a mug of coffee. He found the milk and sugar easily enough. Namjoon was very organized. That thrilled Jimin. He was  
something of a neat freak himself and couldn’t imagine living with a slob. It would still be an adjustment despite the cleanliness. Jimin had lived on his own for a few years. Living with not one but two grown men would take some getting used to.

Settling down to the task at hand, Jimin started by pulling up all he could on Alpha Donghyuk, including his financials. Oddly enough, the Alpha had vast amounts of money hidden in several different accounts. It seemed as if his pack gave 25 percent of their yearly  
earnings as opposed to the normal 10 percent. 

Jimin took a break and went in search of his printers. Yes, he had two. He knew that he was a computer geek, but it seemed it was something Namjoon liked in him.  
He knew Namjoon said he could have one of the spare bedrooms as his office, but for now, he set up on the dining room table. Jimin considered they would all need to confer with each other, so he set up the room as their war room. As soon as his printers were hooked up,  
he started printing copies of what he found. 

Next he went to work on the other idea he had. Now that he knew that Deltas’ mates would become immune to other Deltas, he came up with a plan so Deltas would no longer be alone.  
Why couldn’t they have their own community? Safety is always in numbers, and two heads are better than one. Jimin figured if they lived and worked together in their own pack, it would make everyone safer.

Jimin was almost done with his proposal of the idea, including estimated amounts of how much it would cost to set up this type of community, when he heard someone else walking around. He looked up, smiling when he saw it was Namjoon.

“I woke up, and my baby was gone, Jimin,” Namjoon said with a pout.  
“I didn’t like that feeling.”

“Sorry, Namjoon. I had some ideas on the drive over here that I wanted to get on paper before you guys all woke up.” Jimin went over and wrapped his arms around Namjoon. He let out a squeal of surprise as Namjoon lifted him off the ground to meet his lips. He wrapped his arms  
around Namjoon’s neck and his legs around his hips. “I like the way you say good morning.”

“I’m glad,” Namjoon said after giving him another small kiss on the mouth. “So what has this pretty head of yours been plotting?”

“Well, do you want me to wait for everyone else, or do you want me to tell you now?”

“I’d prefer now, but if you want to wait, I guess I could.”

“How about I figure out something for breakfast for all of us and fill you in. You can also look at some fascinating information I found while I’m cooking,” Jimin said as Namjoon released him.

“Wow, smart, cooks, and great in the sack. I’m one lucky fuck! What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“I’m not sure, but you’ll think of something,” Jimin replied with a laugh, dodging when Namjoon tried to slap his ass. He quickly found the makings for pancakes and some bacon. 

After Namjoon confirmed he loved pancakes, Jimin got to work. It was great the way Namjoon helped, showing him where things were as he asked for them.

“I never thought of cooking as fun, but I like helping you and watching you work. You really are sexy as hell, Jimin,” Namjoon told him.

“It works out well that you think so.” Jimin smiled at Namjoon over his shoulder. “Okay, business time. The stack of papers there on the counter are for you. I also printed out copies for Hyunwoo and Hoseok. It seems Alpha Donghyuk has been a very bad boy.”

“How so?” Namjoon asked as he started leafing through the papers.

“He has a lot of money, and when I say a lot, I mean boatloads. I was able to track the sources of most of the funds, most coming from pack members. It seems he hasn’t been having his pack pay the normal 10 percent yearly income for pack dues, but 25 percent.”

“Shit! The normal amount runs a pack smoothly, but still gives the Alpha a nice income. With an extra 15 percent over the course of the years he’s been pack Alpha—”

“We’re talking his holdings are in the millions,” Jimin said. “He could do a lot of damage with that kind of money, but for what? He doesn’t spend money lavishly. He’s very frugal and cuts corners for spending wherever he can. Donghyuk is definitely up to something, and I  
don’t think it’s going to be ending world hunger.”

“Yeah, I really doubt that, too.”

“Well, I took the liberty of freezing his offshore accounts and tracking any stocks and bonds he has. If he tries to move any or liquidate them, I’ll know right away. I left his local accounts alone, since they have the normal amount an Alpha would make. Plus, I didn’t want to tip him off that anything was wrong,” Jimin finished, setting the first of the pancakes in the oven to keep them warm.

“Wow, you’re really fucking smart.” A voice came from the doorway. Jimin flipped around to see Hyunwoo there, with a look of what seemed to be pride on his face.

“Thanks,” Jimin replied, blushing. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough to hear that Donghyuk is a rat bastard.”

“Coffee?” Namjoon asked as he started to stand.

“I can get it,” Hyunwoo said, putting a hand on Namjoon’s shoulder to keep him sitting. He gave Namjoon a nice good-morning kiss and headed over to Jimin. “Morning, baby.”

“Morning, big guy,” Jimin replied, feeling Hyunwoo’s arms wrap around him. He tilted his head to get a kiss, as well, and couldn’t contain a moan at the feeling of Hyunwoo’s warm lips on his.

“I could get used to this,” Hyunwoo said with a chuckle as he broke the kiss.

“Me too,” Jimin answered. “There’s a file folder on the dining room table with your copies of what I found. You can grab it and take a look while we figure out what we’re going to do now.”

“No kisses for me?” Hoseok asked from the doorway, trying to go for a fake pout. Jimin could see that he was trying to hide his real sadness, but it was there in his eyes.

“How about a hug and breakfast?” Jimin asked, trying to make him feel better. Hoseok wasn’t his mate, but he was Hyunwoo’s best friend. He didn’t want to see him sad. Besides, the overwhelming desire to rub himself all over Hoseok seemed to have faded away.

“I’ll take anything I can get,” Hoseok replied, a little smile forming on his lips.

Jimin quickly walked over and tried to give his biggest bear hug to the large man. Given how much taller he was than Jimin, it proved difficult.

“Jimin was filling us in on what he found out this morning,” Namjoon said with a funny tone. If Jimin didn’t know any better, it almost seemed to be pride.

“Oh, he’s adorable, cooks, and already has been working while we were sleeping?” Hoseok asked with a chuckle. “Lucky bastards.”

“Yes, I am,” Namjoon and Hyunwoo said together. That had everyone laughing.

“Well, I figured since I was useless last night getting everything unloaded, this was a way to help. Plus, hacking is my specialty,” Jimin said after everyone stopped laughing. He started to set food down on the smaller kitchen table. There was just enough room for four if they  
squeezed. It took a few minutes, but then they were all settled and stuffing their faces with food.

“That’s it, you’re never allowed to leave, Jimin,” Namjoon said between mouthfuls. “I’ve not had a breakfast like this in ages. But we’ll set up one rule right away, if it’s okay with Hyunwoo. If you cook, we clean up, fair enough?”

“Works for me, I hate doing dishes,” Jimin replied with a chuckle.

“Hyunwoo?”

“You keep cooking like this, baby, and I’m sure you can talk me into a lot more than just doing the dishes.” As everyone laughed, Hyunwoo grinned. “And now you see why I don’t play poker. I pretty much always lay everything out on the line.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. Jimin and I already agreed that there would never be any lies between us. We both feel it’s very important that mates always be completely honest with each other. If we do that, no matter what, we can tackle any issue,” Namjoon said  
seriously.

“I’m cool with that. I like the idea of being able to believe you’ll always be honest with me,” Hyunwoo said with a huge grin.

“I hate to break up the love fest, but we need to stay focused at the problem at hand.” Hoseok snickered.

“Well, you guys clean up and fill each other in. This wolf needs a shower,” Jimin said, taking the last swig of his coffee before standing.

He headed back to the master bath in their bedroom. It was huge! Namjoon was completely prepared for having two mates. There were triple sinks, all next to each other, a very large shower, and a bathtub that looked like a whirlpool. Jimin knew he would spend hours  
enjoying that tub, but for now he needed just a quick shower.

Shedding his clothes, he found the hamper and threw them in before heading to the shower. He was amazed to find it had several showerheads, making it almost like standing under a waterfall. Jimin had thought ahead and grabbed a razor and shaving cream before he  
stepped into the shower. He had a surprise for his new mates. He just hoped they liked it. He also prayed he didn’t cut himself. He had never shaved his groin before.

Groaning loudly when he was shaving his balls, he wasn’t ready for the way it stimulated them. His cock immediately hardened. When he was done shaving, he thought back to last night. Jimin stroked his cock while he thought of the way it felt to have Hyunwoo thrusting inside of him. Seeing Namjoon fuck Hyunwoo, while Hyunwoo was inside him, had been  
the most erotic thing Jimin had ever seen.

The look of pure bliss that was on his mates’ faces while they were fucking made Jimin increase his pace. He leaned his head against the wall of the shower and tried to keep his grunts muffled. He caressed his mating mark from Hyunwoo, and that was all it took for him  
to finish. With a loud groan he came, shooting his seed all over the wall of the shower.  
He stood motionless under the stream of warm water as he tried to breathe normally again. Once Jimin was back under control, he quickly shampooed his hair, soaped up, and rinsed. He turned off the shower and found the shelf with extra towels. Jimin dried off then  
wrapped a towel around his hips.

Going in search of clean clothes, Jimin found clean jeans and a shirt, which he threw on. He noticed, every step he took, the jeans rubbed against his very sensitive groin. Maybe going commando wasn’t the best idea now that he was clean-shaven. But he figured it would be fun to try!

Jimin headed back to the kitchen. The guys were just finished with their cleanup. They were also wrapping up their discussion on what to do next.

“Well, since Jimin had the foresight to freeze a lot of his money and collect information on all his accounts, we have a lot for the council,” Namjoon said.

“Now, if we could only find out which council member he’s in league with,” Hyunwoo replied.

“Already done,” Jimin told them from the doorway.

“How so?” Hoseok asked, shutting off the water in the sink.

“I pulled Donghyuk’s phone records and e-mails,” Jimin replied.

“Damn, Jimin, you got more done this morning by 9 a.m. than most people do in a day,” Hyunwoo said, walking over towards him. He kissed his lips, then along his jaw, and up to his ear. “My genius little mate.”

“I don’t know about that,” Jimin said, trying to push off the compliment. “The information should be on the printer. I didn’t have a chance to make copies yet.”  
“Okay, since we know which council member, I say we get the information to the rest of the members. Jimin, can you put this all together while I call them?” Hoseok asked.

“Sure, I can compile it all into one file and attach it to the e-mail. Also, you might want to know I put tracers on all the incoming money. I could track down which account goes to which member, so if the council decides to return some of the money, I can tell. Well, for  
the past few years at least. After that, I’m not so sure. Banks change routing numbers and some of the members—”

“Jimin, I think that’s more than anyone would ever have hoped could be done. The past few years are more than enough,” Namjoon replied with a chuckle. “Hoseok, you make the call to your contact on the council, and I’ll find my list of their e-mails.”

“I’ll get everything together and write up an e-mail to be sent when you guys are ready,” Jimin informed them. “Hyunwoo, could you give me a hand?” He didn’t really need Hyunwoo’s help, but it seemed everyone had a job but him, and he didn’t want Hyunwoo to feel left out.

“Sure, Jimin, whatever you need,” Hyunwoo said, walking with him into the dining room.   
“What can I do?”

“Well, I don’t really need help with the compiling and stuff, but, well, I—” Jimin stuttered, looking at his feet.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me, Jimin. I’m not one to judge, baby,” Hyunwoo said, wrapping his arms around Jimin. “I promise, and if you want to keep something just between us, I can do that. As long as it’s not going to hurt someone, there’s no reason some things can’t remain private.”

“Thanks, Hyunwoo,” Jimin replied, hugging him back. “I came up with an idea when we were driving here yesterday. I’m not done with the proposal, but I wanted to get your input. It involves you, but I need the perspective of someone else that is mated to a Delta.”

“Sure, baby, hand me what you have, and I’ll look at it while you get the e-mail ready.”

“I’m glad you’re both our mates, Hyunwoo, not just Namjoon’s.”

“Me too, Jimin, me too,” Hyunwoo said into Jimin’s hair before breaking their embrace. Hyunwoo took the papers Jimin nervously handed to his mate. As they sat down, Jimin quickly got to work on compiling everything, all the evidence he found out about Donghyuk. He glanced up at Hyunwoo after a few minutes and saw an intent look on his face.

Did that mean he liked the idea of setting up their own Delta pack? What if he didn’t? Jimin was really going out on a limb that his mates wouldn’t just laugh and pat his head like a kid. Hyunwoo wasn’t much older than him, Jimin reminded himself. He was eternally grateful for that. If Hyunwoo was Namjoon’s age, too, he’d always feel like a little kid around his mates.

“Here’s the e-mail addresses,” Namjoon said, coming into the room.

“You can get it all ready, excluding the member Donghyuk is tight with. Don’t hit send until Hoseok gives us the go-ahead.”

“Sure, Namjoon,” Jimin replied, typing in all the addresses.

“Hey, Jimin?” Hyunwoo asked when he was done reading.

“What’s up, Hyunwoo?”

“I think this is awesome,” he said. “This is one of the best ideas I’ve ever heard of.”

“Really?” Jimin asked, trying to keep his emotions at bay.

“Really, Jimin, you are incredibly smart. The planning and details you’ve put into this in just one morning is amazing,” Hyunwoo replied, coming over to hug him.

“What are you guys talking about?” Namjoon asked with a confused look on his face.

“Can I show him?” Hyunwoo asked.

“I thought we weren’t going to lie to each other.” Namjoon growled, his face darkening. 

“That means no secrets, either! How can I trust you both if you’re hiding—”

“Namjoon, calm down,” Hyunwoo snapped. “Jimin had an idea that he was nervous to share with everyone. He asked for my opinion on it as another mate to a Delta. Jimin took a big chance letting either of us see this since he’s known us such a short time. You should be happy he felt comfortable enough to show either of us!”

Jimin looked at Hyunwoo, stunned. He couldn’t believe Hyunwoo immediately came to his defense like that. He was also surprised that Namjoon became so upset and yelled. Namjoon’s temper scared him. Jimin shrank down in the chair. It was an instinctual response. He watched as Namjoon reined in his anger, taking several deep breaths before speaking.

“You’re right, Hyunwoo. I’m sorry, Jimin. I shouldn’t have gotten upset like that,” Namjoon said. “Can you forgive me, baby?”

Jimin couldn’t seem to find his voice, so he just quickly nodded.

“Do you want to show Namjoon, Jimin? I think it’s a great idea. He’d be crazy not to love it,” Hyunwoo whispered in his ear. Jimin knew Namjoon could hear Hyunwoo just fine, but he figured Hyunwoo kept his voice low to relax Jimin again. Jimin nodded again and watched Hyunwoo hand the proposal to Namjoon.

They both sat back and watched Namjoon as he looked it over. Namjoon’s range of emotions played over his face as he flipped through the pages. Finally he flipped it closed, his expression unreadable. Jimin started to get very nervous, fighting the urge to run and hide.

“Jimin, I think this is amazing,” Namjoon finally said, showing a big grin. “I love the idea. I’m not sure how this would work, but this would lay down some very strong foundations to start.” Jimin yelped as Namjoon jumped over the table and pulled him out of Hyunwoo’s arms. Namjoon picked him up and swung him around. “You’re fantastic! So loving  
and caring, not just about us, but for the other Deltas, as well.”

Jimin held on tightly to Namjoon and couldn’t help letting out a giggle as they twirled. When Namjoon was done, he put him down and laid kisses all over Jimin’s face. At the clearing of someone’s throat, he and Namjoon looked up.

“Care to fill me in?” Hoseok asked from the other side of the table, trying to hide his smirk.

“Later, if it’s okay with Jimin. What’s up with the council? What did your contact say?” Namjoon asked.

“It seems he wasn’t informed of a hit being placed on Hyunwoo, much less a Delta being assigned to it.” Jimin felt the horror show on his face. His mates must have shown the same. “I know,” Hoseok said. “I was outraged, as well. Jimin, if you can send everything over,  
there’s going to be an emergency council meeting.”

“How long is this going to take? The meeting and what they decide?” Hyunwoo asked.

“At least a week or two,” Hoseok answered. “In the meantime, they’ll keep us in the loop. As far as Donghyuk and his council friend are concerned, they’ll be informed that you were taken care of, Hyunwoo. So, you might want to inform your family in case rumors get back to them  
that you’re dead.”

“Good point. I’ll call them in a little bit,” Hyunwoo replied. “In the meantime, Jimin, do you want some help getting all your stuff settled in?”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Jimin said, smiling up at him from the comfort of Namjoon’s arms. 

“Hoseok can take a look at what I showed you both. His input would be good, too. But I think the two Deltas need to talk about it because you’ll know more about how it works than Hyunwoo or I will.”

“Good idea,” Namjoon said. “Let me show you where you can put your stuff in our room, and then we can pick out an office for you, okay?”

“I’d like that, Namjoon,” Jimin replied as he looked up at his mate. They walked to the bedroom, leaving Hoseok in the dining room to look over Jimin’s ideas for a pack just for Deltas and their mates. He couldn’t get over how prepared Namjoon was for having two mates. But then again, if his life was lonely, Jimin guessed it made sense that he would work on projects to keep busy.

There was a closet for Jimin and Hyunwoo on either side of Namjoon’s across from the master bathroom. They also each had a dresser that matched Namjoon’s and empty shelves and drawers for their things in the bathroom.

“You guys can change anything you want. I didn’t mean to be presumptuous. I just…I don’t know. I guess I always looked forward to the day I found my mates, and I wanted to be ready,” Namjoon said.

Jimin was shocked to see the big man blush, looking at the floor nervously. “I think it’s great, Namjoon,” Jimin said, giving him a big hug.

“It means a lot to me.”

“Me too,” Hyunwoo said, hugging Namjoon around Jimin so they were making a Jimin sandwich.

“I’m glad. I was nervous you wouldn’t like it,” Jimin heard Namjoon whisper.

“We love it,” Jimin replied as the hug broke. “Now, you go talk with Hoseok while Hyunwoo and I get settled.”

Namjoon nodded, smiling with the biggest grin Jimin had ever seen, and headed out of the room.

“Wow, who knew the big, bad Delta would be as nervous to mate as we were?” Hyunwoo said with a laugh. Hyunwoo and Jimin quickly unpacked their couple of bags in the room before heading into the living room to work on Jimin’s boxes.  
“You sure you don’t mind helping me, Hyunwoo?” Jimin wanted to make sure he wasn’t abusing Hyunwoo’s kindness.

“Not at all.” Hyunwoo smiled. “I’m sure you’ll help me when the time comes.”

“I’d be happy to.” Jimin opened a few of the boxes. He sorted which went to the bedroom and which went to his office. As Hyunwoo moved the bedroom boxes, Jimin went upstairs to look around the spare bedrooms.

It worked out very well. The bedroom Hoseok stayed in was the bigger of the two. Jimin liked the smaller one for his office, anyway. It didn’t have a bed in it. Namjoon seemed to be using it for storage. Jimin had no intention of making Namjoon move the stored items. He didn’t even need the full room. But he would need a desk. He’d have to talk to Namjoon about that.

Looking into the two closets in the room, Jimin thought he was going to collapse. Both were filled with afghans to the point where they were practically stuffed in there. One closet was completely packed, some falling out when he opened the door. There had to be at least fifty between the two closets.

What the hell? Curious now as to what was in the storage bins, Jimin started to open them. Some were filled with more afghans, and the others were filled with spools of yarn! There were all kinds of different colors and textures. Jimin had to fight the urge to laugh hysterically. He felt like he was in a yarn store!

“Namjoon, could you come up here, please?” Jimin called out, trying to keep his giddiness out of his voice. He waited for his huge, badass Delta mate to come up here and explain his knitting fetish.

“What’s up, Jimin?” Namjoon asked, coming into the room, but stopping when he saw what Jimin had uncovered.

“Should I be scared to ask, Namjoon?”

“I can explain,” Namjoon replied in almost a panic. “Well, you see—I mean, you know that Deltas have extra hormones, right? High sex drives and adrenaline, plus we get really lonely, and, well, that is pretty boring, as well. So when we hit eighteen and move out on our own, there are different ways the elders recommend to help keep ourselves under control, you know?”

“So for you they recommended knitting?” Jimin wasn't able to hide his snicker. He immediately lost all the mirth of the situation when he saw how defeated Namjoon looked. It almost looked like he had tears in his eyes. Jimin quickly walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

“Namjoon, I’m not laughing at you. It’s just a surprise. You have to admit, you’re so rough and tough, anyone would be surprised you knitted afghans.”

“I know. It’s embarrassing, but it does help. It keeps me focused and distracted from my overloaded hormones. I know you’ll think less of me, but—” Namjoon said, but Jimin cut him off.

“Don’t you ever say that!” Jimin jabbed his finger into Namjoon’s chest.  
“Don’t you dare put words in my mouth that I didn’t say! I think it’s cute, yes. But it also shows that you have a softer side. I like that you have a softer side.”

“Really?” Namjoon asked, finally meeting Jimin’s eyes.

“Really, Namjoon. I wouldn’t lie about something like this.” Jimin rubbed his hands over Namjoon’s chest. “I do think that maybe you should do something with them instead of piling them in a closet.”

“Like what?” Namjoon asked quietly. “I didn’t want anyone to laugh at me.”

“How about we donate them? We can use the empty boxes after I unpack, and we can find an orphanage close enough to drive them to. You don’t even have to say you made them. You can say women from the community did,” Jimin added when he saw Namjoon’s apprehensive look. “We don’t have to tell anyone that you don’t want to. I can keep a secret, Namjoon.”

“Thank you, Jimin. I love that you understand.” Namjoon hugged Jimin even tighter. “I like the idea of donating them to an orphanage. These poor kids don’t have families and could use some extra love. Besides, I know it’s a cause close to your heart.”

“See? Together we can figure things out. Now, let’s put these all back. You can decide if you want to tell Hyunwoo or not. It’s your secret to keep, and we don’t need to know everything. Some things you can keep personal,” Jimin said as Namjoon released him. He felt like he handled the situation well when he saw Namjoon smile again. That didn’t mean later he wasn’t going to step outside and laugh his ass off, because he was.


	6. 6

“Namjoon!”

Namjoon heard Hyunwoo shouting for him from the dining room. The man sounded frantic. He ran past Jimin and down the hallway. “What?” he shouted as he came to a screeching halt in the archway to the dining room. “What’s wrong?”

Hyunwoo’s face was pale, his eyes wide as he glanced over at Hoseok. “Hoseok’s contact on the council just called. Alpha Donghyuk figured out we were up to something. He knows I’m not  
dead.”

“Shit!” Namjoon pushed his hand through his hair as he paced around the dining room. This just made things a whole lot more complicated. Namjoon had no doubt that Alpha Donghyuk would try to keep them from attending the emergency council meeting. With the evidence they possessed, they could sink the Alpha.

“There’s more,” Hoseok said.

“More?”

“My contact told me that all of their e-mails, Internet access, and phones are being monitored. He had to use a payphone outside of council headquarters. He said that he doubted anything we sent to the council by Internet would actually get to them.” Namjoon blinked.

“I could load our stuff up to a secure server,” Jimin said, “and send your contact a security code to download it.”

Hoseok shook his head. “My contact said that's too dangerous. Alpha Donghyuk has someone working for him that is almost as good as you, Jimin. He’s waiting for that e-mail to appear. We can’t send it that way. We need to find another way to get this information to the  
council.”

“Should we call the council?” Hyunwoo asked. “Maybe ask them what they think we should do?”

Namjoon shook his head. He turned to face everyone, gripping the back of one of the dining chairs. “I don’t trust anyone except those in this room right now, not even the council. I have too much at stake, too much I can lose. Until I know what’s what, we’re on our own as far as  
I am concerned.”

“Look,” Hoseok said, “I know you don’t know me, but—”

“I said I only trust those in this room. That includes you.” Namjoon held his hand up. “If Hyunwoo trusts you, then I do, too.”

Hyunwoo frowned. “You barely know me. How can you trust me, let alone Hoseok? We just met yesterday.”

“You’re my mate.” For Namjoon, that was all that mattered. Being mated was sacred to him. He fully believed that fate would never mate him to someone he couldn’t trust.

Hyunwoo whistled low under his breath. “You’re amazing.”

Namjoon cocked his head to one side as he regarded Hyunwoo then Jimin. “I’m mated. That means everything to me, more so than even my duties as a Delta. You two will always come first in my life, no matter what.” He waved his hand absently at Hoseok. “If that means  
trusting someone I don’t know because you say I should, then I will.”

Namjoon chuckled when Jimin clasped his hands together behind his back and rocked back and forth on his feet.

“I’m good with that,” Jimin said. “Hyunwoo?”

“A little stunned, but yeah, I’m good with it, too.”

“And I’m getting nauseous.” Hoseok smirked. “Do you think we can get back to the matter at hand? Anyone have an idea how to get our asses out of this mess?”

“Why don’t we just go to the council meeting in person?” Jimin said. “We could all take copies of the stuff I found and separate. One of us is bound to reach council headquarters with the papers.”

“No splitting up!” Namjoon immediately snapped. He immediately regretted his words, well, the tone at least, when Jimin bit his lip and seemed to kind of fold into himself. He stepped back slowly and slid partially behind Hyunwoo’s bigger body.

Namjoon knew Jimin was scared of him. It drove him nuts. In the few days they had been together, Jimin cowered every time Namjoon raised his voice. Namjoon would never harm either of his mates. He just needed to convince Jimin of that.

Namjoon pulled the chair that he had been gripping. He sat down and motioned for Jimin. “Baby, come here,” he said quietly. “Please?”

Jimin hesitated for a moment then slowly walked across the room to stand between Namjoon’s legs. He looked apprehensive, as if Namjoon would erupt into violence at any moment. Namjoon wished he knew why Jimin was so scared of him. He knew he’d have to ask him about it eventually. For now, he needed to comfort his mate. Namjoon grabbed Jimin’s hands in his and looked into his eyes. “I want you to listen to me, Jimin. This is very important. I yell, a lot. It’s probably due to living on my own for so long. I warned you in the beginning that I wasn’t very good at this.” Namjoon shook his head. “I’m not. I suck at relationships because I’ve never really had one. But I will never hurt you. I would chew off my arm before I ever raised it against you.”

Jimin’s face went from pale to flush in a blink of an eye. “I-I’m sorry. I just—”

“Jimin, you don’t have to explain yourself if you don’t want to,” Namjoon said quickly. “I know I would like to know what’s made you so scared, and I’m sure Hyunwoo does, too. But only when you’re ready to tell us, okay?”  
Jimin opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something then quickly snapped it shut, nodding his head. Namjoon patted his hand. “It’s okay, baby. You’ll tell us when you’re ready.” Namjoon pulled Jimin closer. “But I really want you to understand me when I say that my bark is a lot worse than my bite. I may yell a lot, and I may get angry, even at you, but I will never touch you in anger.”

Namjoon quickly glanced up when Jimin’s body jerked. He thought he might have done something wrong until he saw Hyunwoo standing behind Jimin, his hand on Jimin’s shoulder. He slowly let out the breath he’d been holding and waited for Hyunwoo to speak.

“Jimin, Namjoon’s right. He yells a lot. But he’s not going to hurt you or me. I imagine it will take some time, but you will learn that Namjoon is just a big puppy in wolf’s clothing.” Hyunwoo wiggled his eyebrows. “If you’re lucky, he might even lick you to death.”

Jimin laughed. Namjoon smiled, feeling a lot better. He was slowly figuring out where each of his mates stood in their relationship. He was the volatile one, the mate quick to anger, and the one to fight to protect them all. Hyunwoo was the peacemaker. Already he had intervened a few times between Namjoon and Jimin.

Jimin, now he was the one who Namjoon felt would be the glue that held him and Hyunwoo together. He wanted what they all had together so desperately that he seemed to do whatever he needed to keep it. He was the loving one of their group, the one who would provide the  
nurturing that Namjoon and Hyunwoo lacked.

“Okay, so if we’re not going to separate and get the papers to the council,” Jimin asked, “what are we going to do?”

“Oh, we’re going to get those papers to the council,” Namjoon said as he stood to his feet. He grabbed Jimin’s arm and pulled the smaller man into the curve of his arm. “We’re just going to have to do it together.”

“I can still send them by e-mail,” Jimin said. “There are ways around this.”

“While I have no doubt that you could, I think we need to do this the old-fashioned way.” Namjoon started to smile as a plan formed in his head. “However, I would like you to send an e-mail letting the council know that we have found some information that might help our case. We are compiling a file and will be sending by e-mail when we have everything together.”

“But you said—” Jimin protested.

“Yes, I did, and as far as the council is concerned, we will be sitting here at my house compiling our information to send it to them.”

Jimin’s eyes widened. “And instead, we will be—”

“Hand-delivering the papers to the council,” Namjoon finished. “I would also like you to make a couple of extra copies, ones we can leave in safe places. If nothing happens, we can just pick them up later. If for some reason we don’t make council headquarters, we can  
leave instructions for them to be delivered to the council later.”  
Hoseok chuckled. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the edge of the counter. “One way or another, the council will get their pound of flesh.” Namjoon shook his head. “I could really give a fuck about the council.

This has nothing to do with them. This has to do with keeping Hyunwoo safe. That’s all that matters to me. Once I know he’s safe, the council can do what they want with Alpha Donghyuk.”  
Hoseok scoffed, “You don’t want revenge for what he’s done? The man practically decimated his pack. He needs to be taken out.”

“Beyond protecting Hyunwoo, I couldn't care less about Alpha Donghyuk.”

“What about what he’s doing to the pack?” Hoseok asked as he stepped away from the counter and closer to Namjoon. He looked shocked.

“What about it?” Namjoon asked.

“Don’t you care?”

“Look, it’s not that I don’t care. I do. It’s just that Jimin and Hyunwoo are now more important than any other pack. They are my mates, my pack, and until I know they are safe, no one else matters.”

Hoseok sat down suddenly in one of the dining chairs. “Do you know how much this sucks?”

“By not wanting to go after Alpha Donghyuk?” Namjoon asked in confusion.

“No,” Hoseok said, “being alone. I want someone to care for me more than they care for anyone else on the planet.” He waved his hand toward Namjoon and Jimin. “Like you do with your mates. I want that, too.”

Namjoon wasn’t in any way surprised when Jimin rushed across the room to Hoseok. “Oh, you’ll find that, Hoseok. You just have to keep looking. There’s someone out there for you. There’s someone out there for everyone.”

Hoseok’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Sometimes I wonder about that, Jimin, but thank you, anyway. Watching the way you three have come together gives me hope.”

Namjoon couldn’t agree more. They could have had a lot of problems, not gotten along, or even not liked each other. Their mating was almost effortless. That made Namjoon more determined to keep his mates safe. He wasn’t about to give up what he had found.

“Come on, let’s get this stuff together and get it to the wolf council,” Namjoon said. “The faster we do that, the faster they can deal with Alpha Donghyuk. I want the time to just get to know my mates and be with them for a while.”

Hoseok stood. He looked determined, his jaw rigid. “After this, if the council wants to send you on any missions for a while, I’ll go in your stead.” Hoseok shrugged. “Who knows, maybe I’ll be sent on a mission to eliminate my mate, too.”

Namjoon laughed nervously. He knew Hoseok was trying to break the tension in the room, but being sent on a mission to eliminate his mate wasn’t all roses. He defied the council to save Hyunwoo. Granted, the council might not all be in on the conspiracy to kill Hyunwoo, but Namjoon still defied them. If that got out, not only could he be more of an outcast than he was, the council could send someone to eliminate him.

Namjoon helped Jimin gather the information together, and they made several copies. He left one in his office, another between the rafters in his garage. He also wanted to drop a copy off with his Alpha, just to be on the safe side. The rest of the copies they would take with them,  
each of them carrying one.

“Jimin, don’t forget to grab a change of clothes,” Namjoon said as he passed him in the hallway. “I don’t know how long we’re going to be gone.”

“Bite your tongue, Namjoon,” Hyunwoo said from the kitchen archway. “I think we should make him go naked.”

Namjoon’s eyebrows shot up. “Uh…”

Hyunwoo chuckled. “Ah hell, I can wish, can’t I?”

Namjoon nodded. “While the idea has merit, Hyunwoo, I don’t think I want everyone seeing Jimin without his clothes on. You, I don’t have an issue with. Anyone else I might have to kill.”

Hyunwoo frowned and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked Jimin up and down. “I see your point. Maybe we should buy him a suit of armor instead.”

“Hey,” Jimin snapped, his hands planted firmly on his hips, “Don’t I get a say in this?”

“No!” Namjoon said.

“No!” Hyunwoo said at the same time.

Namjoon chuckled when Jimin rolled his eyes. He couldn’t have been more pleased when Jimin crossed his arms over his chest and started tapping his foot. He had one eyebrow arched, his jaw clenched.

Namjoon jumped over and grabbed Jimin around his waist. He picked the man up and tossed him over his shoulder. Glancing at Hyunwoo’s laughing face, he winked. “You ready to go?”

“I’m right behind you, big guy.”

“Hey, what about my clothes, my laptop?” Jimin shouted.

“I’ll grab your laptop, Jimin,” Hyunwoo said. “I still don’t think you need a change of clothes.”

“Hyunwoo!” Jimin shouted.

“Fine!” Hyunwoo said as he walked back down the hallway. “I’ll grab you some clothes.”

Namjoon patted Jimin’s butt. Liking the feel of the tight, rounded curves under his hand, Namjoon went from patting to caressing. He couldn’t keep the grin off his face when Jimin moaned and wiggled his ass a little.

He could feel Jimin’s cock hardening up against his shoulder. He decided that their trip to the wolf council headquarters didn’t have to be all doom and gloom. They could have a little fun along the way. Namjoon grabbed his bag, the papers they wanted to turn over to the council, and the afghan off the back of the couch and then headed for his truck.

Hoseok was already outside, standing beside his car. Namjoon nodded to him when he saw the man grin and shake his head. He walked over to the truck and opened the door then set Jimin down on the seat.

“Would you do something for me, baby?” Namjoon whispered.

Jimin frowned. “Yes, anything.”

Namjoon smiled and leaned over to give Jimin a quick kiss. The man sounded so serious, but it was nice to know Jimin would do anything for him without even knowing what it was. He leaned back and gestured to the middle of the bench seat.

“Climb in the middle and buckle yourself in, but lose the jeans first.” He held up the earth-toned afghan. “You can cover up with this.”

Jimin’s eyebrow arched again, but he slowly scooted himself back until he sat in the middle of the bench seat. Namjoon watched with great anticipation as Jimin shimmied out of his jeans. He folded them up, handing them to Namjoon. Namjoon took a long look at his gorgeous mate before handing him the afghan. It was almost a shame to cover up that  
gorgeous body.

Namjoon glanced over his shoulder when he heard a noise behind him.  
He could see Hyunwoo coming out of the house, several bags in his hand.  
He grinned, knowing the surprise Hyunwoo had in store for him once  
they got on the road.

Turning back to Jimin, he grinned. “Keep the blanket on until we hit the road.”  
Jimin’s laughter was a joyous sound that warmed Namjoon’s heart.

“You don’t think he’s going to notice my being covered with a blanket?”

Namjoon shook his head and handed over the two bags he had in his hand. “Put these in your lap. I’ll keep him busy until we get moving.”

Jimin settled the bags on his lap and looked straight ahead. Namjoon could see the grin on his face and knew if Hyunwoo saw it, he’d know something was up. Well, it couldn’t be helped. Hopefully, Hyunwoo would be too wound up to notice.

Namjoon waved to Hoseok and walked around to the driver door. He climbed in and started the truck, then waited for Hyunwoo to get in and get settled. The moment he was buckled in, Namjoon drove down the driveway, Hoseok coming up behind them.

He could see Jimin casting him several covert glances. He shook his head. He wanted to get a little farther down the road. Besides, Hyunwoo seemed to be wrapped up in the papers he was organizing in his folder.

Finally, Jimin looked over at him and widened his eyes significantly. He lifted the edge of the blanket and showed Namjoon the hard shaft shooting up from his groin. Namjoon nearly drove off the road as lust instantly raced through his body and settled in his suddenly aching cock.

“Fuck, Namjoon,” Hyunwoo shouted as his papers flew all over the floor.

“What the hell’s wrong with you?”

“I, uh, got a little distracted,” Namjoon said.

“By what?”

Bless Jimin, he simply whipped the blanket back, baring his naked cock. A heavy silence reigned in the truck cab for several moments, only the sounds of heavy breathing making any sound.

“Fuck me,” Hyunwoo finally whispered.

Once again, the glue in their relationship saved the day. Jimin grinned and unbuckled his seat belt. He turned to face Hyunwoo, scooting over in his direction as he laughed. “Okay.”

It was all Namjoon could do to keep the truck on the road as he watched Jimin bend over Hyunwoo’s lap, unzipping his pants. Hyunwoo’s hands clenched the back of the seat for a moment then wrapped up in Jimin’s blond hair.

“Oh damn, baby, suck me,” Hyunwoo groaned. Namjoon groaned and gripped the steering wheel tighter. He couldn’t see exactly what Jimin was doing, but he had a pretty good idea. Jimin’s mouth was heaven.

Namjoon couldn’t wait to feel it himself.  
Namjoon swallowed hard when Jimin moved to kneel on the bench seat. His face was in Hyunwoo’s groin but his sexy little ass was pointed right at Namjoon. He couldn’t resist leaning over to sink his teeth into the soft, pale flesh.

Jimin squeaked and wiggled his butt. The thick cock bouncing between Jimin’s legs caught Namjoon’s interest. He reached between Jimin’s legs and wrapped his fingers around it. Namjoon could hear Jimin moan when he started stroking it. This was something he could do while still keeping his eyes on the road, although he really wanted to watch.

Jimin went nuts, wiggling and moaning until Namjoon thought his cock might burst right out of his pants. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this turned on…well, maybe last night.

Namjoon dropped Jimin’s cock and stuck his fingers in his mouth, getting them nice and wet. Nudging his fingers between Jimin’s ass cheeks, Namjoon thrust two of them into the man. Jimin must have really liked it because he let out a loud cry. A moment later, so did Hyunwoo.

Namjoon glanced over just in time to see Hyunwoo’s head arch back as he cried out. His hands tightened in Jimin’s hair as his hips lifted up. Namjoon thought it was a beautiful sight, but he wanted to feel some of it, as well.

He continued to thrust his fingers into Jimin’s tight entrance, adding a third finger. Jimin had dropped Hyunwoo’s cock from his mouth and buried his face in the man’s thigh as he pushed himself back onto Namjoon’s fingers.

“If you want to swing him around,” Hyunwoo said, “I can do that while Jimin sucks you, too.”

Namjoon shook his head. “Uh-uh, I want his ass, not his mouth.”

Jimin’s head snapped up, and he glanced over his shoulder. Namjoon grinned. Jimin’s face was flushed, his skin a nice, rosy-peach color. His lips were red and swollen, leaving no doubt as to what he had been doing. His green eyes were dazed but filled with lust. He looked  
beautiful.

“Take the wheel, Hyunwoo,” Namjoon growled, no longer able to hold onto his control. “I have an ass to fuck.”

Hyunwoo chuckled as Namjoon swerved over to the side of the road. Namjoon put the truck in park and scooted over until he could pick Jimin up in his lap. He barely acknowledged Hyunwoo climbing out of the truck and going around to the driver’s side. He was too caught up in the glorious feeling of Jimin’s hand spreading lube over his cock. He’d have to ask Jimin later where he got the damn lube. For now, he was just grateful he had it.

“Fuck yourself on my cock, baby,” Namjoon said as he scooted down in the seat and then lifted Jimin onto his lap. Jimin’s hands clenched against Namjoon’s shoulders as he slowly sank down onto Namjoon’s cock.

“That is so fucking hot,” Hyunwoo groaned. “I can see your cock sinking into him, Namjoon. Jimin’s ass was made for your cock.”

“Yours too,” Namjoon groaned. “Now we just have to see if your cock likes my ass.”

“You’d let me fuck you?”

Namjoon chuckled at the astonished tone in Hyunwoo’s voice. It quickly turned to a groan as Jimin started riding him. Namjoon could feel each movement Jimin made, when he pushed himself up until just the head of Namjoon’s cock remained inside, to when Jimin slammed back down on him again.

“You’re…you’re my mate,” Namjoon moaned. “Let you do anything.”

“Christ! You’re going to make me hard again.”

“Jimin could always drive.”

Namjoon’s head snapped up when Jimin smacked him on the chest.

“Less talk, more fucking,” Jimin demanded.

Namjoon arched an eyebrow. Demanding little fuck, wasn’t he? Namjoon gripped Jimin’s hips. He planted his feet firmly on the floor and rammed himself up into Jimin’s eager hole at the same time he pulled Jimin down onto his cock.

Jimin’s head fell back as his cries filled the cab of the truck. “Yes! Yes! Again, fuck me again! Fuck my ass!”

Namjoon was all too eager to comply with Jimin’s demands, even if he was a little astonished by the words coming out of his little mate’s mouth. If he didn’t know for a fact that Jimin had said the words, he would have thought he was dreaming, but what a dream. It was hotter than hell to hear Jimin demand to be fucked.

“Turn around and grab the dashboard, baby.”

Jimin leaned up, Namjoon’s cock popping free as he did. He quickly turned around and faced the dashboard, looking over his shoulder at Namjoon with an eager look on his face. Namjoon had no intention of disappointing his mate.  
He grabbed Jimin’s hips and pulled the man back down onto his cock. Jimin’s legs settled on each side of his thighs, spreading Jimin open even more. Namjoon thrust into Jimin several times in that position.

He could feel Jimin pressing back against him, hear the man’s heavy panting.  
Knowing he was close to orgasm, Namjoon grabbed Jimin and pulled him back until the man lay back against him. He grabbed a handful of Jimin’s hair and turned his head, claiming his lips in a rough, passion filled kiss.

Jimin whimpered, his entire body shaking. Namjoon grabbed Jimin’s cock in his hand and started stroking him as he fucked his ass. He made a series of short, rapid thrusts that sent Jimin right over the edge. Jimin cried out. His inner muscles tightened down on Namjoon’s cock as ropes of pearly white cream shot from his cock and covered Namjoon’s hand. 

Namjoon growled. The scent of Jimin’s seed was a heady scent. It filled the cab of the truck until Namjoon could barely smell anything else. Namjoon struck hard and fast, sinking his canines into the soft flesh below Jimin’s ear. The sweet taste of his mate’s blood filled Namjoon’s mouth as he slammed Jimin down on his cock one last time. Namjoon roared around the flesh in his mouth as he filled Jimin with his release.

The knot at the end of his cock extended and took hold inside of Jimin. Hearing the continued whimpers from his mate, Namjoon grabbed Jimin’s cock and stroked him through another orgasm.

Namjoon finally felt the knot recede and lifted his head. He glanced over at Hyunwoo to find the man watching him. He couldn’t help but grin. Hyunwoo just shook his head and looked back out the front window.

“You might want to clean him up,” Hyunwoo said. “We’re going to be hitting a town in a couple of miles, and I don’t think they will take to us flashing Jimin’s naked ass all over the place.”

Namjoon glanced down. Jimin was passed out cold, but he did have a smile on his swollen lips. Namjoon reached for some wipes out of the glove box and cleaned Jimin up then himself. He laid Jimin down on the bench seat between him and Hyunwoo, then he tucked himself back into his pants.

Before moving back to his own seat, Namjoon leaned over his sleeping mate and kissed the mate driving the truck. He brushed the back of his hand along the side of Hyunwoo’s cheek. 

“Thank you,” he said softly.

“Maybe later we can find out if your cock likes my ass?”

Hyunwoo smiled and leaned into Namjoon’s hand. “I’d like that,” he said. “I’d like that a lot.”

“I think I will, too.”


	7. 7

Hyunwoo looked over at his two sleeping mates and smiled. Jimin was curled up in Namjoon’s lap, Namjoon’s arms wrapped around him and his head lying on Jimin’s shoulder. Yawning, Hyunwoo glanced at the clock and realized he’d been driving for several hours already. He knew they still had a few more hours before reaching the council headquarters, but Hyunwoo needed a break and to stretch his legs.

Looking in the rearview mirror to make sure Hoseok was still behind him, he noticed something strange. There were three black SUVs driving in on their position quite quickly. Since they were on a two-lane highway, it could just be that they were speeding and needed  
to pass, but Hyunwoo didn’t think so. Just as he was thinking of waking up Namjoon, his phone rang.

“Hoseok, you see them, too?” Hyunwoo asked, answering his phone.

“Yeah, man, your gut screaming at you, too?” Hoseok replied.

“Most definitely.”

“What now?”

“Speed around me. Namjoon’s truck can take more than your car,” Hyunwoo replied nervously. “I’m going to wake up the guys.”

“Sounds good. Watch your ass, and keep up with me,” Hoseok said before hanging up.

“Namjoon, Jimin, wake up. We got problems,” Hyunwoo said sternly.

“Come on, guys, wake up. We’ve got company.”

“What do you mean company?” Namjoon asked in a groggy voice, shaking Jimin.

“We’ve got three large, black SUVs gaining on us. I just talked to Hoseok. He feels they are screaming bad news, too,” Hyunwoo answered, checking his mirrors again. He noticed what he said had Namjoon wide awake now, but Jimin was still slow to wake.

“Jimin, baby, I need you up. Something’s wrong,” Namjoon said, sitting Jimin upright and looking over his shoulder. “Fill me in, Hyunwoo.”

“I told Hoseok to pull in front of us. Your truck can handle more than his car can,” Hyunwoo said just as Hoseok pulled in front of them. He hit the gas pretty hard to keep up with Hoseok, who wasn’t slowing down one bit.

“Why are we going so fast?” Jimin asked, finally up and coherent.

“Turn around and look. We’ve got three SUVs approaching fast and no other traffic around us. This is a pretty unused highway. That’s why we chose it,” Hyunwoo answered.

“I don’t like this,” Namjoon said, running his fingers through his hair.  
“What do we have for weapons? My guns are packed in my bag in the back of the truck,” Hyunwoo asked.

“Um, I’m not a fan of guns,” Namjoon replied. “What now?”

“Jimin, switch places with Namjoon. Then you’re going to take over driving, Namjoon. I’m going to see if I can get my bag out of the bed of the truck while we’re driving.” Hyunwoo was surprised Namjoon was taking orders from him so easily. He watched as Jimin and Namjoon switched places, then Namjoon slid his foot to take over control of the gas pedal.

Hyunwoo pushed the seat back and raised the steering wheel as he lifted himself so Namjoon could slide under him. Once Namjoon was in place, he slid over to the middle seat.  
“I got it, Hyunwoo,” Namjoon said when he had a hold of the steering wheel.

Hyunwoo let go and twisted around and slid open the back window that faced the bed of the truck. “Shit, there’s no way I’m fitting through that window,” he said with another few choice cuss words.

“I can,” Jimin said quietly.

“No, Jimin, it’s too dangerous,” Hyunwoo started before Jimin cut him off.

“And the situation we’re in without the guns is safer? I’m not a baby. I can do this. Just don’t let go,” Jimin replied, moving on top of Hyunwoo as he spoke.

Hyunwoo reluctantly moved over by the passenger door as Jimin started to squirm his way through the window. Once through, Hyunwoo grabbed his arm as Jimin knelt in the bed of the truck.

“The green bag, Jimin,” Hyunwoo informed him, praying his little mate didn’t get hurt. 

“Watch your driving, Namjoon, no sudden movements.”

“Hurry up. They are gaining on us,” Namjoon growled, showing he wasn’t too happy about Jimin taking risks, either.

“Got it,” Jimin yelled as he passed the bag through the window. Hyunwoo quickly grabbed it and threw it on the floor, then reached out to Jimin with both hands. He helped Jimin crawl back in and put him in the passenger seat as he stayed in the middle.

“Jimin, call Hoseok. Tell him to keep his phone on speaker so we can give him a play-by play,” Hoseok said, handing Jimin his cell phone as he grabbed the bag off the floor.

“Hoseok? It’s Jimin. Hyunwoo says to put your phone on speaker so you can hear what’s going on back here while focusing on the road. What? No, I climbed in back to grab Hyunwoo’s bag with his weapons.”

“Tell Hoseok I’m going to floor it. They’re still catching up,” Namjoon said to Jimin.

Hyunwoo heard Jimin relay the info as he checked his guns. He had three semi-automatics and two boxes of bullets. Hey, he had been a Boy Scout, always prepared. Granted, he had hoped he wouldn’t need them, but he would have been kicking himself if they had and not had them.

“I can shoot a gun,” Jimin said, drawing Hyunwoo’s attention. “I’m actually a pretty good shot.”

“You sure?” Hyunwoo asked, checking the safety on one of the guns before handing it to Jimin.

“Yup. One of the families who took me in for a while after my parents died was pretty into guns. They made sure we all knew gun safety and, when we were older, taught us how to shoot,” Jimin said, seeming proud he could help.

“You are just full of…” Namjoon started to say as two things happened at once. The back of the truck was bumped by one of the SUVs, and a bullet came whizzing in between Hyunwoo and Namjoon, shattering the back window and putting a hole in the windshield.

“It’s game time, Jimin. Stay low. You know where you’re aiming?” Hyunwoo asked.

“The car,” Jimin replied, confusion in his voice and maybe a bit of anger that Hyunwoo thought he was an idiot.

“Yes, but aim for the front grill. You’re looking to dislodge the latch that holds the hood of the car down,” Hyunwoo yelled back.  
Traveling at the speeds they were, with the huge engines the truck and SUVs had, the noise was near deafening.

“Got it,” Jimin replied, flipping off the safety then lifting the gun to fire away. It shocked Hyunwoo how good Jimin was. Snapping back to the present, Hyunwoo started firing his own weapon. It took ten shots between the two of them before the hood of the SUV flipped up, causing the driver to swerve quickly and roll off the road. Unfortunately, he didn’t take the SUV behind them with him.

“Tires and driver,” Hyunwoo yelled, switching his focus. As close as the first SUV was, the hood flip was their best bet while staying low enough to not get hit by returning fire. Now that the next target was farther away, the driver side was a larger target.  
Also, by aiming for the tires, even if they didn’t hit them, there was still the chance of it ricocheting off the ground and landing in the undercarriage of the SUV. That could also take the SUV out of the chase.

Hyunwoo grabbed Jimin and pulled him down as he saw someone in the second SUV lean out the passenger window with a gun. Hyunwoo made sure Namjoon was riding low as he could while still driving.

Counting off as many shots as he could hear, Hyunwoo waited for the need to reload.

“Now,” Hyunwoo yelled, releasing his hold on Jimin and firing back.

“Guys, we have a problem,” Namjoon shouted.

“No shit,” Hyunwoo screamed back. He slipped out his empty clip and then loaded a new one. He handed Jimin a full clip as well.

“Hyunwoo, look up ahead. We’re driving into a trap,” Namjoon told him.   
Hyunwoo turned around to look out the front window. Sure enough, there were two more SUVs and two sedans blocking their way.

“Fuck!” Hyunwoo shouted. “Namjoon, can your truck plow through that?”

“I guess. I mean, it’s a big truck, but it’s not like I’ve tried before.”

“Namjoon, hold up,” Hyunwoo yelled, grabbing his phone. “Hoseok? Are you still there?”

“Yeah, I’m here, man.”

“Pull next to us. Let Namjoon go through the barricade first. We’re going to try to ram through,” Hyunwoo told him.

“You sure that’s wise?”

“I’m open to suggestions here. But hurry, we’re going to be on them in a minute,” Hyunwoo yelled back. Hoseok must have made up his mind. Hyunwoo watched him pull into the left lane and pull back on his speed. “Give us a few seconds warning, Namjoon.”  
He turned back around and opened fired on the SUV as Jimin mirrored him. They had just taken out the second SUV when Hyunwoo heard Namjoon yell. Whipping back around so he was facing front, he checked that Jimin did the same.

Seconds later, Namjoon’s truck plowed through the middle of the barricade. Shit, these guys knew what they were doing, Hyunwoo thought to himself as he realized they had stacked the vehicles for the barricade.

Amateurs normally pulled vehicles up parallel to each other to block a road. Hired guns or people who’ve been trained knew better.

By staggering the vehicles, they literally had to hit them one at a time but couldn’t get around them. It did as much damage as possible to the inbound vehicle. As they hit the second car, the truck started to fishtail. Hyunwoo glanced behind him and saw Hoseok’s car get  
rammed from behind. Thankfully they were able to make it through, but Hyunwoo could tell the truck had sustained major damage.

“We’re not going to get very far!” Namjoon yelled, pointing to the dashboard. Hyunwoo looked. The oil pressure was dropping fast, and the truck was overheating.

“Get as far as you can, but we need to pull off and get distance away from the highway. Can you find a spot where Hoseok can follow?” Hyunwoo asked, turning around seeing Hoseok in as bad a spot as they were.

“Hyunwoo!” he heard Hoseok yell into the phone.  
“Yeah, I’m here, buddy! We need to get off the road. We’re losing oil, and the truck is starting to overheat.”

“Well, great, we’re both fucked then. When they hit me from behind, they punctured my gas tank. I’m losing fuel fast, and I figure I’ve got about two more minutes before I’m out.”

“Fuck me!” Hyunwoo yelled before turning to fill Namjoon in on what Hoseok said.  
Namjoon pulled off the highway, finding some land that didn’t have a ditch. They bounced around in the truck, maybe getting about three quarters of a mile away from the highway before Hoseok’s car died.

Everyone jumped out of the vehicles lightning fast. Jimin grabbed the empty clips and boxes of ammo. Hoseok came running up to the side of the truck.

“Namjoon, I think we should shift,” he said, catching his breath.

“I agree. You two shift, but work on the outside of our pursuers. Jimin and I will fire up the middle so we don’t hit you,” Hyunwoo said.

“Got it,” Namjoon said, starting to rip off his clothes. “We work as a team, Hoseok. Have you ever hunted with another Delta?”

“No, but I can figure it out, two consecutive attacks on one prey. We take out two on one side before switching to the other,” Hoseok answered, stripping his clothes off as well.

“Works for me,” Namjoon replied. “After you see two go down, hold your fire, guys, because we’ll be racing through the middle.”

“We can handle that,” Jimin answered, filling the empty clips with  
bullets.

“Let’s hightail it back further to get more cover. They’ll expect us to stay by the truck,” Hyunwoo said, reaching for Namjoon. He gave Namjoon a deep, loving kiss before he spoke. 

“Keep your ass alive. Hoseok, keep my mate alive.”

“I’ll do my best,” Hoseok replied before hugging Hyunwoo. “Keep your ass alive as well, my friend.”

“We’ll be fine. You just focus on the enemy,” Hyunwoo replied, waiting until Jimin had finished kissing Namjoon before they took off running. He was surprised how fast Jimin was for a little guy and impressed by how well he was handling the whole situation. This  
wasn’t his loving, timid little mate Hyunwoo was used to. Jimin was focused, alert, and quick-thinking.

They ran for maybe a mile before spotting a close group of trees that would be perfect for cover. Grabbing Jimin’s arm, Hyunwoo directed him over in that direction, slowing down to a jog. When he found the right spot, he knelt down hiding, gaining control of his breathing.  
“Remember, shoot up the middle, Jimin. Count your shots so you don’t get caught with your pants down. Keep yourself as close to the tree as you can. I’ll be at the tree next to you, okay?”

“I got it, Hyunwoo,” Jimin replied, tears filling up his eyes. “Just stay alive, okay? I’ve gotten really attached to you and Namjoon. Don’t leave me.”

“I won’t, baby,” Hyunwoo told him, wrapping Jimin up in his arms. He held Jimin a few more moments before loosening his grip and kissing Jimin with everything he had. Hyunwoo held on until he heard the first scream. Then they separated and moved into position.  
He left two guns with Jimin and one extra clip. Hyunwoo took one gun, but four extra clips. He wanted Jimin to have the second gun just in case, but he also wanted his little mate to hide more, refilling his clips.

Hyunwoo kept his position low, focusing on where their enemy would be coming from, but every so often glanced over at Jimin. The man stayed completely hidden by the tree, trusting Hyunwoo to keep the lookout.

As the screams, and now some gunfire, got closer, Hyunwoo spotted six men making their way closer to them. Once they were within range, he nodded to Jimin. They stayed close to their respective trees as they opened fire.

Hyunwoo and Jimin each took one guy out before they had to change clips. By the middle of the second clip, their pursuers figured out their position and returned fire. Hyunwoo was able to take out two that time, and Jimin one, but Hyunwoo saw they had more incoming. He changed clips without even looking as he watched farther back another dozen bad guys on approach.

One by one they seemed to be going down. Focusing on the last guy alive approaching them quickly, Hyunwoo aimed and fired a rapid succession of rounds. When the guy went down, Hyunwoo turned to Jimin with a smile and started to refill the empty clips.

“What type of ammo is this?” Jimin asked, the confusion showing on his face now that he had a moment to look at the bullets.

“It’s specifically engineered for Beretta semi-automatic guns. You won’t find it at your local gun store,” Hyunwoo replied, hoping he made his point.

The ammo could only be found on the black market. Humans designed it so they could cut through Kevlar. That’s not what Hyunwoo used them for, though. He only used them when he was dealing with werewolves. They healed so quickly, Hyunwoo needed to make sure they did the most damage.

While regular bullets would cut right through flesh, causing the bullet to come out the other side, this ammo was made to splinter off. That way it stayed inside the target and blew a hole in them, causing as much internal damage as possible. It also helped because werewolves healed quickly once the bullet was out. These took a while to fish out.

Though this type of ammo was used regularly in semi-automatic rifles that the military used, his buddy had a black-market dealer who sold it for handguns. Hyunwoo was very skeptical buying from the man at first. He didn’t want to deal with a man who helped drug dealers and  
mob bosses kill policemen. His buddy, and then the man himself, assured him that wasn’t his market. He dealt strictly with supernatural clients who might engage with other supernaturals.

Hyunwoo checked on Jimin again, making sure he was ready. When Jimin nodded at him, Hyunwoo looked out from his hiding spot. Their pursuers were still getting close, though there were only seven of them left. Make that six. When one went down on the right side, the last one being taken down from the left, Hyunwoo knew he had a window to fire in the  
middle. He flipped the safety off, aimed, and shot one round after another until the guy in the middle fell. Another guy to the right went down, so Hyunwoo knew the Deltas would be heading to the left.

There were still four left, but grouped closer together. Just to be on the safe side, as he saw someone on the left being attacked, Hyunwoo picked off the guy all the way to the right. When his target went down, Hyunwoo held his fire since the last two men were close together. The last thing they needed was for one of the invisible Deltas to be hit  
by friendly fire.

Hyunwoo and Jimin watched as the last two men were maimed by invisible forces. He smiled to himself as he thought about human myths of ghosts and wondered if what they saw was a Delta. Or he should say, what they didn’t see. Peeking back around the tree, he saw  
everyone was down.

“Come on, Jimin, let’s head back to the truck,” he said as he stood up. As Jimin joined him, he leaned down and claimed his little mate’s lips. “See, told you that you’re stuck with me!”

“I’m glad,” Jimin replied with a huge grin. “Let’s go find our other mate and make sure he’s okay.”

They took off back to the truck at a jog. Several minutes later, as  
they reached the truck, Hyunwoo saw Namjoon, then Hoseok, change back into human form.

“You guys okay?” Hyunwoo asked, approaching them.

“We’re good,” Namjoon answered, wrapping his arms around Hyunwoo.

“Nice shooting, Tex.”

“Jimin did more than his share, too,” Hyunwoo said, releasing Namjoon and making his way to Hoseok. “What are your injuries?”

“A couple of bruises from flailing limbs or lucky shots,” Hoseok answered with a shrug. “Nothing that won’t heal soon.”

“I’m glad, brother,” Hyunwoo replied, hugging his best friend. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Namjoon and Jimin were playing tonsil hockey.

“Break it up, guys,” Hoseok said, groaning at Namjoon and Jimin while releasing Hyunwoo.   
“We’re not out of the woods yet, horndogs.”

“Right, what now?” Hyunwoo asked.

“Well, we’re still about eighty miles from council headquarters, and no working vehicles. I’m open to ideas,” Namjoon said after releasing Jimin from their kiss.

Hyunwoo wanted nothing more than to kiss Namjoon and Jimin like that, but there was no time. When this was all over, though, the three of them were staying in bed for a week, Hyunwoo promised himself.

“I have an idea.” Jimin spoke up, waiting until everyone looked at him. “I memorized the map. I know exactly where we need to go. I say we figure out a way to attach a bag to me and Hyunwoo in wolf form, carrying our clothes, keys, wallets, cell phones, and the papers for the council. Namjoon and Hoseok shift back to Chameleon form and flank us.”

Hyunwoo and the two other men looked at each other, having a nonverbal conversation about Jimin’s plan. Personally, Hyunwoo thought it was a good fucking plan!

“I think that’s a great plan, baby,” Namjoon said, giving him another quick kiss. “My mate is so smart.” Hyunwoo almost laughed at Namjoon’s face. He looked like a proud parent instead of a mate.

“Agreed,” Hoseok added, “I’ll call for a cleanup crew since we don’t know what the status is on Namjoon. For all we know, there may be a hit out on you now.” Hoseok turned and walked around the truck where he had left his clothes and things.

The rest of them started looking at the bags they had, debating which would be best to attach to them in wolf form. Once they got the bag issue settled, Hyunwoo and Jimin stripped, packing their clothes in the bags, before adding the other things Jimin listed. Hoseok walked  
back to them, handing over his belongings and his copy of the paperwork.

“I called it in and explained we won’t be here,” Hoseok said, trying hard to keep his eyes averted from the other naked men.

“Okay, let’s shift, Jimin,” Hyunwoo said before giving Namjoon and Jimin another quick kiss. He shifted quickly, Jimin right behind him. Jimin was just a tad bigger than a normal wolf, whereas Hyunwoo was much larger than that. He watched as Namjoon fitted one bag on the back of Jimin while Hoseok strapped the other bag on him.

It made sense that the two visible wolves carried the packs, strapping them to the Deltas would just give away their positions. They couldn’t make other objects blend in with their surroundings, just themselves.  
Once the bags were strapped on securely, Hyunwoo moved around a bit in his wolf form to make sure the bag wouldn’t fall off. When he was sure, he licked Hoseok’s hand, signaling he was good to go.

Jimin must have done something similar because Hyunwoo watched as Namjoon and then Hoseok disappeared before his eyes. Hyunwoo was used to it, given he and Hoseok had been his friend for so many years.  
Jimin, on the other hand, let out a small whimper. Hyunwoo went over to his little mate and licked his face, giving a playful yip before taking off in the direction of the council headquarters.

As Jimin led the way, Hyunwoo at his side, they kept a steady but fast pace. He heard nothing from the invisible wolves, so he assumed everything was okay and they were there with them. Hyunwoo could sense and smell them, so he assumed Jimin could, too, hopefully  
giving his mate some reassurance.

He’s really quick for a little guy, Hyunwoo thought to himself. It’s surprising considering his strides are about half of ours.

“Bigger isn’t always better,” Hyunwoo heard in his mind. Did he just think that?

“Hyunwoo, Jimin? I think I’m hearing you guys in my head,” Hyunwoo heard in his mind, the voice sounding like Namjoon. Holy shit! Namjoon? Hyunwoo thought to himself.

“Yeah, that was me, Hyunwoo. Did you guys know we could do this? I sure as hell didn’t. I mean, I can sense you guys differently than other wolves, but hear you in my head? Wow, that’s kind of freaky,” Namjoon thought.

“You didn’t know we would? Really? What does your pack teach you guys?” Jimin’s voice floated through his mind.

“Well, my Alpha is nuts and likes to hurt his pack, but I’m surprised my parents never told me,” Hyunwoo replied.

“Probably figured once you found your mate they could tell you then,” Jimin answered.

“Well, they never told us about this when I learned to be a Delta.” Namjoon chuckled.

“Given how much you have to be taught, I’m sure they forgot a few things. I mean, haven’t you had any other surprises over the years?” Hyunwoo asked Namjoon as they reached a small stream and rested.

“That’s true,” Namjoon replied as they all took time to drink. Well, Hyunwoo assumed the Deltas did. He couldn’t see them drinking, of course. After a ten-minute break, he realized it was time to go again.

“Time to roll, guys. How far do you think we’ve gotten?” Hyunwoo asked in their shared mental link as they started to run again. He tried to ignore the pack strapped to his back. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing. Rubbing all over his fur, it was starting to chafe.

“I’d say less than twenty miles?” Jimin answered.

“Well, at least we’re making good time,” Namjoon answered.

“That’s true,” Hyunwoo replied with a chuckle. “So, earlier, before the shoot-out, I was thinking.”

“About what?” came Namjoon’s reply.

“Should we be scared?” Jimin said.

“I hope not! I was thinking, after this is all over and the danger is past, I say we take a week and spend it in bed together. Only getting up to shower and eat, ordering mostly takeout. Then again, with Jimin’s cooking abilities, maybe that would work, too.” Hyunwoo ended  
with a laugh.

“Well, that would give us time to regroup in between rounds of sex,” Namjoon replied.

“Dirty, dirty mates!” Jimin exclaimed.

“Is that bad?” Hyunwoo asked, hoping he didn’t step over a line and make Jimin feel uncomfortable.

“Hell no! I love it! I’ve never been so desired before in my life! I could get used to this,” Jimin said with a chuckle.

Hyunwoo and Namjoon laughed as well. It was nice that they could still tease each other comfortably while waist-deep in danger. Hyunwoo hoped it would always be like this.


	8. 8

Jimin’s feet ached. Well, his paws anyway. The rest of his body wasn’t much better. He lay down on the ground next to a bush and panted heavily. He just wasn’t cut out for this “run for your life” shit. He much preferred being Namjoon and Hyunwoo’s sex toy. If he was going  
to be totally exhausted and sore, he wanted it to be from hours spent in bed with his mates, not running from some psychotic Alpha bent on killing them all.

Still, at least he had his mates with him. If he was going to be in a dangerous situation, he was glad he wasn’t alone. Jimin had spent his time being alone and in danger. He didn’t like it much. It sucked on a number of levels. Just thinking about that time in his life made Jimin think of the conversation he would eventually need to have with his mates. They knew something was up with him. No one was afraid of yelling and shouting like he was without a reason. And Jimin had plenty of reasons.

“Are you okay, baby?”

Hyunwoo’s words brought Jimin out of his deep, morose thoughts. He glanced up at the big brown wolf. Even in wolf form, Hyunwoo was beautiful, with long fur in several shades of brown and tan. Jimin gave a little woof then went back to panting.

“I’m fine, just a little winded,” Jimin replied. “I’m not used to running like this.”

“Not much further to go, Jimin,” Hyunwoo said, “promise.”

“I need to talk to you and Namjoon after this is all over.”

“About what, baby?”

“About why I have such a problem with Namjoon yelling all the time.”

“Jimin, there’s nothing out there says you have to like it,” Hyunwoo said. “I don’t like it myself.”

“I know, but I feel like I need to explain it to you, to Namjoon. I want you to understand.”

“Namjoon, Jimin needs to talk to us,” Hyunwoo said. “Can you move a little closer?”

“What’s up?” Namjoon asked a moment later.

Jimin almost wished he’d kept his mouth shut. This didn’t seem like the right time to discuss his emotional hang-ups.

“Jimin?”

Jimin rolled his eyes. “You know I’m an orphan, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Yes.”

“I bounced from foster home to foster home for a while, but before that I stayed in an orphanage. It wasn’t very nice there. There were so many kids that some of us kind of got passed over for stuff.”

“Stuff?” Hyunwoo asked. “What kind of stuff?”

“Food, blankets, clothing, attention, all sorts of stuff.”

“Oh, baby, that’s—”

“That’s not why I brought this up. Things happen, and sometimes there’s nothing we can do about it. I brought it up to explain to you why I have such an issue with yelling and violence.”

“Jimin, I’m sorry if—” Namjoon began.

“Please, let me finish.” When he heard nothing, Jimin continued. “There was this man that operated the orphanage before it closed down. I don’t know who put him in charge, but he never should have been there. He hated kids, which is kind of counterproductive when  
you operate a home for kids. Anyway, he yelled, a lot. Almost every word that came out of his mouth was shouted. And if he wasn’t yelling, he was hitting.”

“Hitting!” Hyunwoo shouted.

Jimin winced. “Yes, hitting. The smallest little infraction or protest gained you punishment. After a while, most of us just learned to keep our heads down and our mouths shut. It was safer that way.”

“Didn’t anyone try to stand up to this guy? To stop him?” Namjoon asked.

“Yes, and that’s why the orphanage was closed. My friend Donny finally had enough after he was punished for not moving fast enough. He received five lashes from the headmaster’s belt. When he tried to fight back, the headmaster beat him so bad that he died. Donny was eight at the time.”

“My God!” Hyunwoo whispered.

“Now you understand why I hate yelling?”

“I swear to you, Jimin, I will never hurt you. I know my size scares you sometimes, but I will only ever use it to protect you,” Namjoon said.

Jimin could hear the anxiety in his voice, the worry.

“And I promise to try and curb my shouting when I’m around you. I won’t promise it will never happen, but I’ll try. Okay?”

“Thank you for understanding,” Jimin said.

“Thank you for sharing,” Hyunwoo replied. “It means a lot to us that you could share something so private with us. I know I speak for Namjoon when I say that we only want to love you, never hurt you. And if we ever do anything that makes you uncomfortable, you need to be honest and tell us.”

Jimin tried to nod, but it felt weird in wolf form. Giving up the idea, he climbed to his feet and licked the side of his Namjoon’s muzzle. Heaving another deep breath, Jimin turned and started off toward council headquarters again. He figured that the faster they reached the council and handed over their evidence, the faster he could get into bed with Namjoon and Hyunwoo. After running for so many hours, though, he wasn’t sure if he wanted sex first or sleep.

“How much farther is this damn place?”

Jimin could hear Hyunwoo’s chuckle through their mental link. “Not far, baby, just a few more miles. If we’re lucky, we’ll get there just as the sun starts to come up.”

“Why is that lucky?”

“Dawn and dusk, when the moon and sun pass each other in the sky, are the hardest times of the day to see. If anyone is waiting for us, we have a better chance of slipping through their lines if it’s dawn or dusk.”

“Okay, that makes sense,” Jimin replied, “but do you really think they will be waiting for us?” Just the thought made Jimin stumble a bit. Yeah, sure, he made it through the firefight several hours ago with his sanity intact. He couldn’t promise that would continue if they had  
to fight again. He was pretty much running on empty nerves at this point.

“I’d like to tell you that they weren’t, Jimin, but you, Namjoon, and I promised we’d never lie to each other, remember? If they had that much firepower set up to stop us back at the truck, then I suspect they have something else set up for us close to council headquarters.”

“Besides,” Namjoon said, “we still haven’t seen Alpha Donghyuk. While he seems to be the type of guy that hires thugs to take care of business for him, he’ll still want his hands in it somehow. He won’t stop until he stops us, or he’s taken out.”

“You guys are all just sunshine and happiness, aren’t you?”

“Would you rather we lie to you?” Namjoon asked.

“At the moment? Yes!”

“Well, okay,” Hyunwoo said. “The Alpha was obviously one of the people we took out at the firefight, and he’s dead, so the only thing between us and the council is open space. I imagine, since they know we are coming, they will have tubs of hot bubbly water waiting for us and nice, big, juicy steaks.”

“Sounds perfect,” Jimin said, “but I’d be more interested in a bed, a big bed.” Jimin yelped when he felt a small nip on his hindquarter. He jumped around snarling, only to find no one behind him. Jimin quickly realized Namjoon had nipped him, his invisible Chameleon mate. That was going to get old fast.

“Get a move on, gorgeous,” Namjoon said, “or you’ll never see that bed.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going,” Jimin replied as he tried to pick up his speed. They’d been running through forested areas mostly. They even ran up over a couple of tall hills. Up ahead, though, the land started to even out and open up. Jimin was looking forward to that.

As they came to the edge of the tree line, Hyunwoo moved in front of Jimin and slowed down until he came to a stop. Jimin stepped up close to Hyunwoo and nudged him. His big, gorgeous mate gave him a small whimper and licked him. Jimin wiggled. He didn’t care what form he was in, a kiss was a kiss.

Hyunwoo suddenly shifted back to human form. Jimin blinked, then shifted. “What? Why did you stop?”

Hyunwoo lifted his nose into the air and sniffed, then shook his head.  
“Something is off, but I can’t quite put my finger on it. Do you smell anything out of place?”

Jimin frowned but lifted his nose to sniff. At first all he smelled were trees, grass, and dirt. Then a strange odor floated across the breeze. Jimin wrinkled his nose at the off-putting scent. It almost smelled like rotting wet dog, but not.

“It’s disgusting,” Jimin said, trying to breathe through his mouth.

“What in the hell is it?”

“I’m not exactly sure, but I suspect it’s our welcoming party.”

“And they smell like rotten dog shit?”

Hyunwoo chuckled. “Namjoon, could you or Hoseok check it out?” 

“I’ll be right back,” Namjoon replied mentally. “Don’t move out from cover.”

“We’ll be right here,” Hyunwoo replied.

“You might want to get dressed while I’m gone,” Namjoon added.

“Who knows if we have to fight or not, but I sure as shit don’t want my bits and pieces hanging out if we do.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Hyunwoo said even as he reached for the bags holding their clothes. Jimin looked out over the field for a moment, trying to see any sign of Namjoon. When he couldn’t, he turned back to Hyunwoo. He grabbed his clothes and started pulling them on.

Jimin tried not to bounce from foot to foot as they waited for Namjoon to come back, but it was hard. He knew staying quiet was a must, but his level of anxiety grew with each passing moment. He clenched his fists and dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands, anything to distract him.

“Jimin, get down,” Hyunwoo said suddenly.

Jimin felt Hyunwoo’s hand on his shoulder, pushing him down. He didn’t know what was going on, but he immediately squatted down. He scanned the area surrounding them, looking for anything that might be out of place. Hyunwoo squatted down right next to him.

“What? What is it?” Jimin whispered silently.

“Look up ahead,” Hyunwoo replied. “Someone is coming, and it isn’t Namjoon.”

Jimin glanced past Hyunwoo. He didn’t see anything at first, just tall yellow grass and a few trees, but as he looked harder, he spotted a dash of color. Looking closer, he watched a man come into view. He walked slowly, a white piece of cloth tied to a long stick waving in  
the air.

“What does he want?” Jimin asked.

Hyunwoo glanced back at him for a moment and shook his head before looking back to watch the man walking toward them.

“Whatever he wants, I want you to stay hidden, do you understand?” Hyunwoo asked.

Jimin nodded. He wasn’t stupid. Letting this man know where he was didn’t sound like a good game plan to him. None of this did. In fact, it all sounded worse and worse with each passing minute.

“I know you can hear me,” the man shouted. He waved the white flag higher up in the air. “I was sent here under a flag of truce by Alpha Donghyuk. I have information that you might find interesting.”

Jimin expected Hyunwoo to stay hidden. He was shocked when the man stood up. “Hyunwoo, what in the hell are you doing?” he hissed quietly.

“Stay down out of sight,” Hyunwoo replied silently. “He might not know you’re here, and the less he knows, the better.”

“But, Hyunwoo, what if—”

“Stay down, Jimin, please.” Again, Hyunwoo spoke through their mental bond. Jimin assumed it was because he faced forward and didn’t want the man coming toward them to know he was speaking to anyone.

“Fine,” Jimin finally said, “just be careful.”  
His heart pounded as Hyunwoo started walking. From where he hid, he could see most everything. Hyunwoo stopped several feet away from the man. Jimin couldn’t hear what was being said, but he could see the sudden tensing of Hyunwoo’s shoulders, the way his hands balled into fists.  
Jimin knew something terrible was happening. He quickly scanned the area beyond Hyunwoo. Nothing moved, not even the leaves in the trees. It was eerily quiet. Jimin felt a cold chill run up his spine. He wasn’t going to like what Hyunwoo had to say when he came back. Jimin just knew it.

It was all Jimin could do to keep himself still as Hyunwoo turned and started walking back to him. The man he’d been speaking to watched Hyunwoo for a moment, then turned and walked back to where he had come from.

“Well, what did he say?” Jimin asked quietly the moment Hyunwoo was within hearing distance. Hyunwoo gave a little shake of his head and kept walking. Jimin knew instantly that someone still watched.

He crawled forward just a bit and lifted his head some more, looking out over the tall grass. The sun was starting to come up over the mountain behind them, just barely beginning to shine down on the valley below. Jimin hoped it blinded whoever watched, giving them  
the advantage as Hyunwoo had suggested.

“Well?” Jimin asked again when the man walked up to him. “What did he say?”

Hyunwoo gestured for Jimin to follow him back into the trees. Jimin frowned but got up and walked after Hyunwoo, coming to a stop just inside of the tree line. Hyunwoo’s face was pale and tight when he finally turned around.

“Come here, baby,” Hyunwoo said quietly, too quietly.

Jimin rubbed his hands up and down his arms. A deep, sick feeling began to take hold in his stomach. “What?” he whispered. “What is it?”

Hyunwoo stepped over and wrapped his arms around Jimin. He placed several small kisses on Jimin’s head before burying his face in his hair. “I’m sorry, baby, but they have Namjoon.”

“No!” Jimin shouted as he tried to pull away, but Hyunwoo kept him held firmly in his arms. Jimin struggled, but Hyunwoo just held him tighter. “Hyunwoo,” he finally wailed, “please, we have to do something.”

“We will, baby,” Hyunwoo whispered. “I’ll get Namjoon back for you, I promise.”

Jimin clenched his fingers in the fabric of Hyunwoo’s shirt. “How?”

“Not to worry, Jimin, I have a plan,” Hyunwoo said. “Now, give me a kiss.”

Jimin frowned. He leaned his head back to look up at Hyunwoo. Jimin didn’t mind kissing Hyunwoo. In fact, he was all for it. The man kissed like a dream. He just wasn’t sure this was the time or place to be making out. Namjoon was being held captive by a madman bent on killing them all. Hyunwoo could have picked a better moment.

“Hyunwoo, we can’t—”

“Please, baby?”

There was no way that Jimin could deny Hyunwoo’s request. He’d have an easier time stopping his breathing. He leaned up on his toesand placed his lips against Hyunwoo’s. The sudden ferocity of Hyunwoo’s kiss stunned Jimin. The man seemed almost desperate.  
Hyunwoo seemed to need something from Jimin. He didn’t know what, but he wanted to give it. Jimin leaned in closer and brushed his tongue across Hyunwoo’s lips before moving inside to explore the recesses of Hyunwoo’s mouth. He could feel the man’s response in the slight tremble of his body, the cock hardening against him.

When Hyunwoo finally lifted his head, Jimin leaned into the hand his mate pressed against his cheek. Something was wrong, very, very wrong. Jimin was afraid to ask because he knew the answer would tear his world apart.

“You’re so damn beautiful,” Hyunwoo whispered. “You take my breath away every time I look at you.”

Jimin’s lips trembled as he tried to smile. “I think that’s a good thing, don’t you? My mate should be attracted to me. It makes it much easier to get him into bed.”

Hyunwoo chuckled, but his amusement didn’t quite reach his chocolate brown eyes. Jimin was even more confused when Hyunwoo stepped back. He frowned, cocking his head to one side. “Hyunwoo, what’s going on?”

Hyunwoo’s lips thinned, and he swallowed hard. Jimin jerked when arms suddenly grabbed him from behind. He struggled until he noticed that Hoseok held him. “Hoseok, what in the hell are you doing?”

“I’m sorry, Jimin,” Hyunwoo whispered.

Jimin glanced up. He started shaking his head when he saw the tears gathering in Hyunwoo’s eyes. That cold chill that had run up his back previously suddenly enveloped his entire body. His heart pounded in his chest.  
“Hyunwoo—”

“I would have loved you, Jimin, more than anything in the world.”

“No,” Jimin said as he realized what was happening. “Hyunwoo, no!” Jimin started to struggle when Hyunwoo shook his head and turned away. He couldn’t believe Hyunwoo was leaving, just walking away. And he couldn’t believe that Hoseok was letting him. Hyunwoo was going to die.

“Hoseok, please, we can’t do this,” he cried. “Hyunwoo needs us. He can’t—”

“Jimin, you need to let him go,” Hoseok said. “You need to let him do this.”

“No!” Jimin shouted. He couldn’t believe that Hoseok was just letting Hyunwoo give himself up. Yes, Jimin wanted Namjoon back, but not at the expense of his other mate. Namjoon would never forgive himself, and then Jimin would be without both of his mates.  
He began to struggle, trying to pull away from Hoseok. He might be small, but he was still strong. Maybe not as strong as Hoseok, he quickly realized, but he had been on his own a long time. He learned a few things along the way.

Knowing that his strength alone wouldn’t free him from the thick arms that held him, Jimin played dirty. He reached back with his hand and grabbed Hoseok by the balls. One hard squeeze and a twist and Hoseok went down like a ton of bricks.

Jimin felt bad for about two seconds, just long enough to jump beyond Hoseok’s grasping hands, and then he was off, running after Hyunwoo. Jimin didn’t make it more than a few steps before he heard gunfire.

His steps faltered, coming to a stop as he looked out over the field just in time to see Hyunwoo stagger and fall. Jimin pressed his hand against his chest where his heart was, the ache inside of him almost taking him to his knees.

“Hyunwoo,” he whispered. Jimin took off running as fast as his feet would carry him. He knew he wouldn’t start breathing again until he was sure Hyunwoo was still alive. He might not even then.

Jimin ran and ran, finally reaching Hyunwoo and dropping to his knees beside the man. He reached for him, then paused, not sure where to touch his mate without causing more pain. Hyunwoo’s chest was covered in blood.

Jimin wasn’t sure how many bullets hit Hyunwoo, but there seemed to be so much damage, he wasn’t sure it mattered. “Hyunwoo?” he whispered as he laid his hand on the man’s neck and searched for a pulse. His eyes closed in relief when he found one. It was faint, but it  
was there. Hyunwoo was alive.

“Hyunwoo, you stupid son of a bitch,” Jimin cried. “What in the hell were you thinking?”

“Ha-Had to sa-save you.”

Jimin glanced up, his mouth dropping open when he found deep brown eyes looking back at him. He leaned down and brushed the sandy brown hair back from Hyunwoo’s face. “You didn’t have to do it by sacrificing yourself.”

“Za-Namjoon, they have Namjoon.”

“We’ll get him back another way,” Jimin whispered. “I can’t lose you, too. You’re just as much my mate as Namjoon is. Don’t you know that?”

Hyunwoo chuckled then coughed harshly. Jimin’s chest seized when blood bubbled from Hyunwoo’s mouth. He sat back and pulled his shirt off over his head. He balled it up and pressed it against the wounds in Hyunwoo’s chest.

“I can’t get the bleeding to stop.”

“We need to get the bullets out. He can’t heal with them in.”  
Relief flooded Jimin when he heard Hoseok. The big man knelt down on the ground across from him. He pulled a large knife out of the sheath on his hip. His face looked gloomy when he glanced at Jimin, his lips tight, his green eyes grave.

“When I give you the word, I need you to wipe the blood away while I dig the bullets out, okay?” Hoseok asked. “Try to keep as much of it out of my way as you can. I need to see what I’m doing.”

Jimin nodded. His heart hammered, and he licked his lips as he waited for Hoseok to give him the word. When Hoseok nodded, Jimin quickly wiped the blood away from one of the bullet wounds. He kept his shirt pressed against the others.

Hyunwoo cried out, his body arching as Hoseok started digging out the bullet. Jimin winced, wishing there was something he could do, but it wasn’t like he had any painkillers on hand. At this point, he’d settle for a bottle of cheap whiskey.

Hoseok moved the knife, and a small silver bullet fell to the ground. Jimin’s eyes widened. So that was why Hyunwoo wasn’t healing. The asshole who shot him used silver bullets. Jimin glanced over his shoulder to where the shots had come from, but he couldn't see  
anyone. His eyes narrowed as he promised retribution to those who had harmed his mate.  
He didn’t know how it was going to happen. He didn’t even know when, but eventually he would get his revenge. If they thought they could get away with this because Jimin was a no-rank, diminutive werewolf, they were wrong.

“Okay, Jimin, next one,” Hoseok said.

Jimin moved the fabric off the next bullet hole. His stomach rolled as blood welled up out of the wound. Jimin quickly wiped it away then watched Hoseok start digging the next bullet out. Jimin lifted the shirt for a moment, wiping the blood away from Hyunwoo’s chest. Three  
more to go, and Hyunwoo would be safe. Already the first wound was starting to heal.

Jimin and Hoseok worked for several minutes, Jimin wiping away the blood and Hoseok digging out the bullets. Finally, the last bullet fell to the ground. Jimin wiped the blood off Hyunwoo’s chest again and watched as each hole began closing.

With the healing of each wound, Hyunwoo’s breathing began to grow in strength until he could breathe in and out without blood dribbling out of his mouth. Jimin still wouldn’t be happy until every hole closed all of the way and Hyunwoo was on his feet again.

“How are you feeling, Hyunwoo?” Jimin asked as he stroked his hand over Hyunwoo’s cheek.

“Better,” Hyunwoo said. His voice still sounded weak, but at least he wasn’t stuttering anymore. Jimin leaned down and placed a small kiss on Hyunwoo’s lips before looking deep into his eyes.

“You ever pull a stupid stunt like that again,” he warned, “and I’ll leave the bullets in.”

Hyunwoo chuckled, this time with no blood. “Yes, sir.”

“Just so you understand,” Jimin said, “I may be small and have no pack ranking, but I’m the boss in this threesome. You do exactly what I say, and we’ll get along just fine.”

Hyunwoo grinned. Hoseok laughed. Jimin’s heart started beating regularly again.

“Speaking of threesomes,” Hyunwoo said as he raised his head to look around, “what happened to Namjoon?”


	9. 9

Namjoon froze when he heard the gunshots. He’d been working his way around the edge of the trees, trying to blend in. He could have worked his way through the tall grass, but it would have taken forever. It was much easier to hide in the woods than grass.

Looking out over the fields, Namjoon’s breath caught in his throat. He watched Hyunwoo go down and Jimin running toward him. His entire world centered on the two men in the middle of the grassy meadow. He started to run in their direction, fear racing through him, but movements off to both sides of the meadow caught his attention. Namjoon skidded to a halt and watched. Hoseok was running toward Hyunwoo and Jimin from one side of the field. Someone else headed away from them on the other.

Namjoon had to believe that Jimin and Hoseok could save Hyunwoo. He needed to deal with whatever trouble was running away them before whoever it was came back, or there might not be anyone left to save. Namjoon moved back to the tree line and began making his way around to where he’d seen movement. The closer he got, the more he could  
see. Several men stood around a small clearing, all of them armed.

He recognized Alpha Donghyuk right off. He would have known the man was an Alpha right off, even if he’d never met him. Besides the fact that the man stood several inches shorter than those around him, he was the only man dressed in a suit.  
Personally, Namjoon felt that the man looked ridiculous. Who wore white double-breasted suits? And the dark purple tie? Really? Namjoon was a lot more comfortable in his jeans and T-shirts. They cost less and were much easier to work in.

Namjoon worked his way around the small clearing until he was behind the men and by their vehicles. Extending one sharp claw, he quietly punctured each of their tires. Namjoon didn’t know if they would be chased if they needed to run again, but he was making sure that the men in the clearing had to do it on foot if it happened.

Just as Namjoon was puncturing the last tire, he heard a sound behind him. Namjoon froze. He covered the small hole in the tire with his hand, hoping that whoever was behind him wouldn’t hear it. He was still camouflaged, so he might not be seen, but he could still be heard.

A low growl made Namjoon’s skin crawl. Damn Delta pheromones. His only consolation was that they might be able to smell him, but they couldn’t see him. Of course, that might work to his advantage. It would drive them nuts.  
Namjoon suddenly had an idea. As soon as the man walked past him, he made his way around the group of men. He rubbed his body along the edges of the trees, the grass, the bushes, anything that would carry his scent. He even rubbed his body against the vehicles.

If his scent drove werewolves crazy, Namjoon might be able to confuse them or at least get them hyped up enough to take a few of them out. It wouldn’t work on Alpha Donghyuk or his Beta, if he was here, but it would work on everyone else, including the humans.  
Once Namjoon had circled the men a couple of times, rubbing his scent over any surface he thought might retain it, he sat back at the edge of the meadow and watched the fireworks erupt. They weren’t long in coming.

It started with a few of the men sniffing the air then baring their teeth at each other. It was quickly followed by low growls and agitation. Namjoon almost wished he wasn’t a Delta just so he could smell his pheromones. He imagined they smelled much like Hyunwoo and Jimin  
did to him, irresistible.

Namjoon almost chuckled when a few of the men started shoving each other. He quickly covered his mouth to keep any sound from escaping. Alpha Donghyuk was frowning and looking around suspiciously. Namjoon knew the man suspected something, but since he was immune to Namjoon’s Delta pheromones, he probably wouldn’t smell anything out of the ordinary.

Glancing out toward the field, Namjoon was relieved to see Hyunwoo’s head lifting up into the air. He didn’t know what sort of injuries the man sustained, but at least he was alive. It made Namjoon breathe a little easier.

It also made it easier for him to concentrate on what he needed to do next, eliminate the bad guys. Most of the time, Namjoon hated what he did. It wasn’t a picnic having to eliminate werewolves who went bad, but it needed to be done. Namjoon was the man to do it. This time, however, Namjoon would take great pleasure in eliminating the rogue werewolves.

Moving over to crouch between two of the vehicles, Namjoon waited for one of the men to walk closer to him. The moment one did, he grabbed him, quickly eliminating the man. The next two men were just as easy, drawn to his scent like a moth to a flame.  
Namjoon worked efficiently and quickly, grabbing the men from behind as they walked closer to him and breaking their necks. He was able to hide the first several bodies between the vehicles, no one being the wiser. Eventually, though, no more men walked close enough for Namjoon to grab. He’d have to go out after them.

This was the dangerous part. Namjoon was still in Chameleon form, and he would be virtually invisible to everyone, even the Alpha and Beta. He still couldn’t hide the dead bodies that dropped to the ground. He could only hide himself.  
Maybe, if he worked quickly enough, he could cause enough confusion to get to Alpha Donghyuk. If he held the Alpha, then the other men might fall in line. It was a plan, anyway, and right now the only plan Namjoon had.  
Namjoon snuck up behind one of the last few men standing. He timed his strike, waiting for the man to turn toward him before he struck, slicing across the man’s throat with his claw. He was moving on around the group of men before the man even knew what hit him.

Namjoon struck again at the man across the circle, slicing his throat with his sharp claw. By crisscrossing the small clearing and attacking the men in the small group, Namjoon hoped to confuse them, maybe make them think that there was more than one Delta attacking them.  
His eyebrows shot up when the man he snuck over to fell to the ground before he even reached him, blood spurting from the long gash in his throat. Namjoon suddenly realized that he wasn’t the only Delta there.

He looked out toward where Jimin and Hoseok were helping Hyunwoo, but he could only see his two mates. That gave him a pretty good idea who worked with him. Namjoon looked back at the remaining men, taking in their panic with gleeful joy. Now the fun could really begin.

Namjoon never went on a mission with another Delta before, but he and Hoseok worked together as if they had been doing it for years. They systematically eliminated man after man until only Alpha Donghyuk remained, standing in the middle of several dead bodies. He had guns in both his hands and shot in every direction, trying to hit that which he could not see.  
There were a few close calls, one bullet narrowly missing Namjoon’s head, but all in all, he escaped without a scratch. Namjoon’s elation knew no bounds when he heard the empty chambers of the Alpha’s guns click.

“I know you’re there,” Alpha Donghyuk snarled. “Why don’t you show yourself, you coward?”

Namjoon stepped over until he stood a few feet in front of the Alpha. He crossed his arms over his chest and let his Chameleon ability fade away, showing himself to the man.

Alpha Donghyuk inhaled deeply. “You!”

“Me,” Namjoon replied.

“You were supposed to eliminate Son Hyunwoo,” the man shouted.  
“Instead, I find you here, attacking me and my men? What do you think the council will have to say about your dereliction of duty?”

Namjoon smirked. “Ah, but you see, the council already knows. In fact, they are even now investigating your financial records and those of the elder you have in your back pocket. Your little moneymaking scheme is over, Alpha, as is your freedom.”

“You have no right,” Alpha Donghyuk snapped, his lips twisting into a horrible snarl.

Namjoon took a step toward the man. “I have every right,” he shouted back. “You tried to eliminate my mate.”

“Your mate?”

“Yes, my mate,” Namjoon said, “and not only did you try to eliminate him, but you tried to use me to do it.”

“He betrayed me!”

“Hyunwoo didn’t betray shit,” Namjoon yelled. “You did. You betrayed your pack and everything it means to be an Alpha. You’re supposed to take care of your pack, not take everything from them.”

“What in the hell would you know?” Alpha Donghyuk asked.

“You’re just a Delta. You’ve never had to lead a pack before.”

“That’s not exactly true. Namjoon has led us just fine.”

Namjoon’s head snapped around in shock to find Hyunwoo and Jimin standing behind him. Hyunwoo had an arm wrapped around his stomach, a bloody shirt barely hanging on him. His arm was around Jimin’s shoulders, the small man supporting him. As Hyunwoo spoke, Namjoon could see Hoseok shimmer into form beside them.

“Namjoon takes care of us as an Alpha should,” Jimin added. “He cares for us, protects us, and gives us all of the support we could need. He’s all the Alpha we need.”

Namjoon’s heart filled with pride and an emotion he was quickly coming to realize was love for the men standing before him. He even felt a close kinship to Hoseok, a man he barely knew, but was quickly growing to respect.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Alpha Donghyuk said. “He’s a Delta. He can’t be an Alpha.”

“He can if we choose him to be our Alpha,” Hyunwoo said. “And despite what you may think, a pack chooses their Alpha. The Alpha does not choose their pack.”

“Well, I just won’t stand for it,” Alpha Donghyuk snapped. He waved his hand around the small clearing at the dead bodies piled all over the place. “Do you really think any pack will have him after they learn what he did here?”

“As a matter of fact”—Jimin chuckled—“we already did. The council has already approved our new pack. Since we created it, we can choose our Alpha. And, since the three of us are the only other members, we’ve all taken a vote, and we’ve chosen Namjoon to be our  
Alpha.”

Namjoon’s mouth dropped open. Were they serious? He never once in all his life thought he’d be an Alpha. He was a Delta. He’d always been a Delta. He didn’t know how to be anything else. But as Namjoon watched the pride in his mates’ eyes glow, he realized he didn’t have much choice. He wasn’t sure he wanted one, either.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“We’re sure,” Jimin answered as he, Hyunwoo, and Hoseok all nodded their heads. “We want you to lead us.”

Namjoon nodded and turned back to face Alpha Donghyuk. “Before I take on my duties as Alpha, I have just one last mission to accomplish. Alpha Donghyuk needs to be delivered to the council for punishment.”

Hoseok stepped forward. “I’d be more than happy to deliver him for you.” The man grinned. “After all, I’m still a Delta, and that’s what Deltas do.”

Namjoon shook his head as he looked at his new pack member. “No, this is something I need to do. I’ve never left a mission incomplete before, and I won’t start now.”

“Fine,” Jimin said as he and Hyunwoo stepped closer, “then we’ll all go.”

“You might want to catch Alpha Donghyuk before he gets away then,” Hyunwoo said as he pointed past Namjoon. He whipped his head around just in time to see Alpha Donghyuk running toward the woods in the opposite direction.

Namjoon growled. He was getting really tired of this guy. He took off running, not even bothering to make himself invisible. There wasn’t any need. The Alpha had to know Namjoon would come after him.  
Namjoon reached the Alpha just as he reached the edge of the trees. He jumped through the air, tackling the man to the ground. Alpha Donghyuk struggled, getting in several good punches before Namjoon was able to subdue him.

He pinned the man to the ground, straddling him. He took the Alpha’s arms and pulled them behind his back. He paused briefly when Hoseok crouched down next to him, giving him a small length or rope.

Namjoon grinned and took the rope, tying the Alpha’s hands behind his back. He stood to his feet and grabbed the Alpha by his arm, Hoseok on the other side. Together, they lifted the man to his feet.

Namjoon wiped a small drop of blood from the corner of his mouth then nodded to Hoseok. “Thank you.”

“All in a day’s work, Namjoon.” Hoseok chuckled.

“Well, our day isn’t done yet,” he replied as they started walking the Alpha back toward Hyunwoo and Jimin. “We still need to get Alpha Donghyuk and those papers of Jimin’s to the wolf council.” He waved his hand at the dead bodies. “And we have to explain this.”

Hyunwoo waved his cell phone. “I’ve already put in a call to the council for a cleanup crew. They should be here soon. The council is also sending a guard unit to take possession of Alpha Donghyuk and deliver him to council headquarters.”

Namjoon arched an eyebrow. “That was quick. I thought the investigation was going to take a couple of weeks.”

“They had a chance to go over the file Jimin sent over to them.” Hyunwoo smirked. “They weren’t happy about what they found. I guess they decided to make this a top priority.”

Jimin rolled his eyes. “Oh, please, the only reason they are acting so fast on this is because one of their own is involved, and they don’t want anyone to think there will be a cover-up. They’re just trying to cover their own asses.”

“Truthfully,” Hyunwoo replied, “I don’t care why they do it as long as my ass is taken off the hit list. I won’t feel comfortable until I know the council isn’t sending anyone else after me. I’ve had enough running and hiding to last me a lifetime.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Namjoon said. “A nice, quiet vacation sounds wonderful right about now.”

“And a bed,” Jimin said as he and Hyunwoo stepped over to stand on either side of Namjoon, “with a nice, big, juicy steak and a bath.” 

Namjoon chuckled. “Not necessarily in that order.” He wrapped an arm around Jimin when the man pressed himself close. He wrapped his other arm around Hyunwoo. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on Jimin’s lips, then Hyunwoo’s. “I’ll take the bed first.”

Jimin bounced. “Amen to that!”


	10. 10

“Jimin, did you get the phone hooked up yet?” Hyunwoo called as he walked down the hallway of their new home. They were able to choose a house on the edge of town, a nice farmhouse with plenty of land around it.

The move to the new Delta community took a few months, but everyone felt it was the best decision they could make. The town would hopefully fill up with other Deltas and their mates. In the meantime, it was just the four of them.

Hoseok was staying with them until his place could be built just down the road. While they wouldn’t be close enough to hear each other, they would be able to see Hoseok’s house through the trees.

Both houses would be located along the edge of a small, little lake, which seemed perfect for all of them.

There were spots for three other houses on the lake. The other houses in the community were closer to town. Hyunwoo actually liked the fact that they weren’t in the middle of the small community. They had enough space to run around naked, which he encouraged Jimin to do often, but they were close enough to town to be there in five minutes in case of emergency.

The town itself still needed a lot of work. Most of the buildings were in some form of disrepair, but at least it was theirs. They had everything they would need to set up their own little community, including stores, businesses, a city hall, and a jail once all of the buildings were refitted, revamped, and basically overhauled or knocked down.

Now they just needed people to fill it. The council, once they fully accepted the idea, promised to direct other Deltas in their direction. Namjoon, as their new pack Alpha, made the decision that every new member in the community would need to be voted in by everyone. He didn’t want the total decision about who would live in their little town. He felt that everyone should get a say, which was one of the reasons they chose him as Alpha.

Hyunwoo once again had the position as Beta. Only this time, he liked his Alpha, a lot. In fact, he more than liked his Alpha. In the three months since he mated the man, Namjoon had come to mean more to Hyunwoo than the very air around him, Jimin too. Hyunwoo didn’t know what he would do without either of them.

“Jimin? Did you hear me?” Hyunwoo asked a little louder when he received no answer from his little mate.

“Busy,” Jimin replied through their shared mental bond. “I’m on a coffee break, damn it.”

Hyunwoo frowned. Jimin’s reply sounded winded, as if the man had just run a great distance. On a hunch, Hyunwoo made his way to the small office Jimin had claimed as his when they moved in. He stepped into the doorway and instantly knew he was correct in his assumption.  
He was also instantly hard as a rock.

Jimin was busy…busy being bent over the desk by Namjoon. It was a good thing that Jimin ran around naked most of the time, or he wouldn’t have any clothes left. Namjoon would have been ripping them off all of the time.

With Namjoon’s high sex drive, not to mention Hyunwoo’s, Jimin was often bent over some piece of furniture or up against a wall or on his knees. Hyunwoo was surprised the man could walk as much as he got fucked.

Namjoon glanced up as Hyunwoo stepped into the room, reaching for the buttons of his jeans. Thankfully, he had taken his shirt and shoes off earlier when he was unpacking boxes. The jeans were the only thing that needed to go.

“Hey, gorgeous, do you want to join us?” Namjoon asked.

Hyunwoo wasn’t stupid. He quickly kicked his jeans away and moved over to stand behind Namjoon. Hyunwoo held out his hand. “Lube?” he asked. He chuckled when a bottle of lube was immediately slapped into his hand. Namjoon might be balls-deep inside of Jimin, but he knew the faster Hyunwoo got him lubed up, the faster he’d get it from both ends.

Hyunwoo quickly spread lube over his cock then dribbled some on his fingers, adding a few squirts to the crack of Namjoon’s ass. He closed the bottle of lube and tossed it onto the desk before grabbing Namjoon’s ass cheeks and pulling them apart.

Hyunwoo blinked and looked closer. He knew Namjoon hadn’t been on the receiving end for very long and was usually pretty tight, needing just a little extra stretching. But he could swear the man was already stretched out. Hyunwoo probed with his lubed fingers, shocked when all three of them slid right in. He glanced up at his mate. “Huh, Namjoon?”

Namjoon chuckled. “We were waiting for you,” Namjoon replied. “We knew you’d find us. Jimin got me ready for you while I got him ready for me.”

Hyunwoo’s eyes nearly crossed. “Damn, I would have liked to see that.”

“Next time we’ll let you watch,” Namjoon said as he humped his hips a couple of times. “For now, get your cock in my ass so we can get this show on the road. Our baby is about to lose his mind, and I want to go along for the ride.”

“What? No foreplay?”

“Not this time, babe,” Namjoon replied as he wiggled his ass. “This time it’s just down and dirty.”

Hyunwoo had no problem following the orders of his Alpha. He placed his hand on Namjoon’s back and pushed him down over Jimin. Once the man was bent over, Hyunwoo lined his cock up with the tight hole waiting for him and slid in right up to his balls.

The combined groans of Namjoon and Hyunwoo nearly shook the walls. Hyunwoo knew from his end, being inside of Namjoon was like nothing on earth. Being inside of Jimin was the same, but different. Each man brought something to their relationship, even their sex life. And Hyunwoo couldn’t be happier about that. Life with his mates was perfect.  
“This feels so fucking good,” Hyunwoo moaned as he started thrusting into Namjoon. He still couldn’t believe the big man let himself be topped. To look at Namjoon, he never would have envisioned the man bent over any piece of furniture with a cock up his ass. Hyunwoo was thrilled that he was wrong.

“It would feel a whole hell of a lot better if you’d move faster,” Namjoon growled. Again, Hyunwoo was more than willing to do as his Alpha commanded. He gripped Namjoon’s hips tightly with his hands and rammed into the man.

Hyunwoo would have laughed when Namjoon and Jimin both cried out, the desk scooting across the floor, except he was too busy thrusting into Namjoon again. The feeling of pulling almost all of the way out of Namjoon’s tight grip was just as good as moving back into him.

Knowing that Namjoon was doing the same thing to Jimin only heightened Hyunwoo’s level of pleasure. He could see Jimin’s head thrashing back and forth on the desk just over Namjoon’s shoulder. The man’s cries of delight filled the room.

Jimin was very verbal. That in itself was very arousing. Add in the fact that he went out of his way to show both Hyunwoo and Namjoon how much he wanted them, cared about them, and Jimin was the perfect mate.

Hyunwoo never had any doubt he was loved by either man. It might have taken them a little while to verbalize their feelings—they were men, after all—but they showed it every chance they got.

“Fuck, harder, Hyunwoo,” Namjoon groaned. “He’s going to blow.”

Hyunwoo bent his knees slightly and rammed up into Namjoon. At the same time, he leaned forward and sank his teeth into the soft flesh ofNamjoon’s neck. Hyunwoo was rewarded by the cries of his mates as they both came, Namjoon’s inner muscles tightening down on his cock like a vice.

Hyunwoo thrust once, twice, three times, then joined his mates. He roared as pulse after pulse shot from his cock and filled Namjoon. His hand tightened on Namjoon’s hips as the knot at the end of his cock extended, taking hold. Hyunwoo was afraid his knees would collapse if he didn’t. The pleasure he experienced while being inside of either of his mates was overwhelming.

Hyunwoo leaned his head forward to rest between Namjoon’s shoulder blades. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to move for a few minutes. Neither would Namjoon or Jimin. While Hyunwoo’s knot locked Namjoon in place, Namjoon’s knot locked Jimin in place. It was a wonderful feeling being connected to both of his mates, even if it was in this manner.

“Damn, that was good,” Jimin said. “We definitely need coffee breaks more often.”

Namjoon chuckled. “Jimin, you don’t drink coffee anymore.” Thank god! The man lost his mind on caffeine.

“Fine, then we need fuck me breaks more often.”

Hyunwoo lifted his head and looked over Namjoon’s shoulders. Jimin’s face was flushed, but the grin on his lips lit up his entire face. Even his green eyes glowed with happiness, a look Hyunwoo hoped he and Namjoon could put on the little man’s face every day.

“Love you both,” Hyunwoo whispered as that strong emotion nearly brought tears to his eyes. “Never want to give this up.”

“You never have to,” Namjoon said as he reached back and patted Hyunwoo’s hip. “And I love you, too.”

Jimin raised his hand in the air from the bottom of the pile. “Me three!”

**Author's Note:**

> Still with me? Considering the story is completely finished, I will post the chapters daily. before I start with the second story of this trilogy.


End file.
